Hunter
by quiinfreya
Summary: Claire Winter was a hunter of the supernatural. Deciding to take a break from the supernatural, Claire decided to visit her relatives in Brooklyn, hoping to live a normal life for a little while. But how can she live a normal life if she isn't normal herself? Claire knew she wasn't a shadowhunter. She was a human with marks from both hell and heaven.
1. Pandemonium

**AN**

 **I do not own Shadowhunters, all rights go to the show's creators.**

 **And before anyone says anything, this story is NOT an Alec/OC story, my OC is a female and since Alec is gay, I can't have the two endgame.  
Just saying, since I have this same story on wattpad and people keep on shipping the OC and Alec. **

**ALSO. This is a slow burn.**

* * *

"I'll miss you, Ellen." Claire told Ellen as she stood in front of the bus station. She had two bags on her, one bag was over her shoulder and then other she was holding in her right hand.

"I'll miss you too, shortie" Ellen smiled at her, and Claire sighed at the annoying nickname.

"C'mon, I'm not that short!" She said, huffing. Ellen only laughed, making Claire herself start laughing along with her as well.

"Alright, come on. One last hug." Claire said, dropping the bag she was holding to the floor and rushing over to Ellen and giving her a hug.

"Be safe, okay?" Ellen said to the young girl she thought of as a daughter.

"I will. I got my weapons and everything in my bag, I'll be fine." She promised, smiling softly.

"I know, I'm just worried. What something attacks you on the way? What if your cousin isn't home and you have to search hours for a place to stay?" Ellen panicked, staring at Claire with wide eyes.

"It's gonna be fine! I'll be back in a few months anyway!" She assured, putting her hands on Ellen's shoulders. "I can protect myself, remember?"

Ellen calmed down and nodded, hugging Claire one last time.

The two heard a loud 'honk' causing them to break away from the hug and look towards where the sound came from. The bus.

"Well, that's my cue. Bye, Ellen!" Claire waved at Ellen as she got on the bus. Ellen waved right back at her, smiling sadly.

She watched as the bus drove away, leaving her standing alone at the bus stop.

Claire spent the first two hours of the bus ride listening to music, such as _AC/DC_ , _Halsey_ and _The Arctic Monkeys_. She had a weird music taste. The other hour she spent reading _The Maze Runner: Death Cure._

When the bus finally came to a stop, Claire was the first to stand up, grab her bags and rush out. She was late to the meeting she was supposed to be having with her cousin Clary and her friend Simon. Clary decided her cousin needed to have some fun in her life so she invited her to hang out. Claire was familiar to Brooklyn, she's been there before. So she knew exactly where to go.

This was the city her mother was born in after all.

It wasn't easy for Claire to run with the two bags she was carrying. Only because one of them was full of lethal weapons. As a hunter, you can never be too sure when you might need them.

Claire ran as fast as she could to the so called _club_ that Clary invited her to, she couldn't remember what it was called, _Pande- something?_

After running into a lot of people and apologizing to every single one of them, Claire finally made it to the place she was supposed to meet Clary and her friends.

"Claire! Over here!" Claire perked up at the familiar voice of her cousin and looked around, before finally spotting her cousin along with a nerdy-cute looking guy and a pretty looking girl with dark hair and a _really_ cute outfit.

"Hey!" Claire waved at her cousin. She quickly approached them and greeted Clary with a hug and Simon and the girl with a wave.

"Oh my god, Claire! I haven't seen you in so long!" Clary grinned. Claire and Clary used to be pretty close. But stopped talking after Claire had to move away with her mother.

"Same goes for you!" Claire politely replied, she really didn't feel like being nice, but this was her cousin, her _normal, unaware of the supernatural_ cousin. She glanced at Simon and the girl, Clary noticed the glance and her eyes widened when she realized she hasn't introduced Claire to her friends yet.

"Oh- these are my friends Simon and Maureen. Guys, this is my cousin Claire Winter." Clary introduced, and they all shared their 'hello's' and Clary was about to start another conversation but stopped when she saw Claire let her hair down from her bun and start reapplying her make up.

"What- what are you doing?" Simon asked, staring at Claire confusedly.

"My mission for today was to have fun." Claire replied, fixing her hair.

Clary raised her eyebrow, waiting for the girl to continue.

"And I'm planning on completing this mission." Was the only thing she said as she put on her leather jacket and sneakily grabbed two daggers from her bag and hid them in her jacket.

"What do you mean?" Maureen asked her, speaking up for the first time.

Claire ignored the group's calls and strutted into to the club she saw was called _Pandemonium._

The second she stepped into the club she was hit with the smell of alcohol and sweat.

Lights were flashing and people were dancing, drinking, dancing while drinking, also a couple was making out in the back.

She ignored it all and walked straight onto the dance floor, taking some strangers bottle of beer along the way and taking one long gulp before shoving into some random persons chest.

She smirked as she pushed past the crowd, trying to find a good spot so she could get a good look at everyone dancing and a find a drinking _or_ a dancing buddy that didn't just look pathetic.

Her happy mood almost instantly disappeared when someone bumped into her and didn't even apologize, she was standing further away from the dance floor and in a dark corner sipping a glass of some random drink she didn't know the name of.

"Watch where you're going!" She yelled at the guy, she couldn't see his face, but she could see his back. _Black leather jacket and dark hair._

The guy stopped and turned around, shocked. He obviously didn't expect someone to be able to see him.

"How the hell?" He whispered to himself and was about to approach the girl and probably threaten her but stopped when he heard his name being called.

Claire watched curiously as the man who bumped into her hurried off, heading for the back of the club. She also noticed a girl with a seemingly white wig and another guy with light hair heading that way as well.

Claire, instantly becoming suspicious quietly followed followed after the guy, already reaching for the daggers she hid in her jacket.

She held one in one hand and the other in the other hand and silently followed the guy, not taking her eyes off of him even for a second.

Just as she was about to enter the back room that the leather jacket guy went into a hand on her shoulder stopped her, she jumped and let out a little scream. _Stupid,_ she thought to herself, _you're a trained hunter, you should've known someone was following you!_

Alec, who heard her little shriek stopped and turned his head slightly so he could see what was going on. He was still suspicious and a little curious about the girl that could somehow see him.

The man that had gripped her shoulder was wearing a gray suit. Overall he looked like a security guard. "You're not allowed to go there." He scowled.

Claire only glared in reply. "Too bad." She said before raising her fist and punching him in the face, _hard_ , successfully knocking him out.

Claire didn't spare the man knocked out on the floor another glance as she turned around to continue following the guy only to see him standing in front of her, arms crossed as he stared at her with a suspicious look on his face.

"Who are you?" He demanded, subtly looking her up and down. She looked like one of them, a shadowhunter, with the leather jacket and dark clothes, and obviously the daggers in her hands. But she couldn't have been a shadowhunter. _He would have at least recognized her. And she would have had runes, which the girl in front of him didn't have._

"Who are _you_?" Claire shot back, raising and eyebrow at him.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

Alec sighed and rolled his eyes, making Claire smirk.

"Alec."

Claire continued to stare at him with both eyebrows raised.

"I'm not telling you my last name."

"Fine." Claire finally said after a moment of silence. "Claire." She told him her name.

"Pleasure to meet you Claire. Now if you would kindly-" Alec started, but stopped himself when he heard fighting going on in the room behind them. He wasted no time in turning around and rushing into the room to help his friends.

Claire, who also heard the fighting quickly followed after him, daggers in hand, ready for a fight.

When Claire walked into the room her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Well, mostly at the sight of her cousin Clary pushing a- _something_ onto the couch that was somehow, _right there,_ then getting pushed back by the guy that was standing beside her that had a _glowing_ sword.

"Seriously?" She quietly muttered to herself. Just when she thought she got away from the supernatural, they pulled her back in.

Claire must have spoke too loud since one of those _things_ snapped their head towards her and started to approach her with hungry eyes.

The thing was fast, but Claire was faster, and before the creature even blinked, she had punched it in the face and stabbed it's head with a dagger making him almost instantly stop moving and fall to the ground, dead. Claire made sure to take the dagger out and stab it again, to make sure it was actually dead, but before she could the thing disappeared, only leaving behind bright orange particles.

When she looked up she saw everyone staring at her with wide eyes full of shock.

"Claire?" Clary asked quietly, shocked that her cousin was a part of this.

"What are you waiting for?" Claire yelled out to all of them, ignoring Clary.

Everybody got back into action.

Another one of the demons started heading towards Claire, she swiftly turned around and threw the dagger, hitting it directly in the demon's face. A perfect shot. She kneeled down and grabbed her dagger, which was now stained with dark scarlet red blood, though it didn't bother her, she was used to it. She looked around to see if anyone needed any help and noticed that a girl with a pretty white dress was struggling a little. She looked familiar, though Claire couldn't remember why.

Quickly, she sneaked behind one of the demons, "Get your sword ready!" She yelled to Isabelle, the girl quickly pointed the glowing sword in front of her and Claire hit the demon's back with her leg making him stumble directly into the sword.

"Thank you." Isabelle breathed out, looking at the girl in awe.

"You're welcome." She sent her a wink before rushing off to help Alec.

Claire got there almost exactly when one of the demons kicked Alec's sword out of his hands and started walking towards him.

"Catch!" She yelled out to Alec, making him turn to look at her and see her throwing one of her daggers towards him. He easily caught it and twisted it around before stabbing the demon in the chest. He watched as the demon disappeared, leaving behind bright orange particles again.

Alec turned to look at her in awe and something else she couldn't describe.

"No thank you?" She joked, smiling.

"Thanks." He said, smiling ever so slightly.

"Here," She said, picking up his sword and examining it for a few seconds before tossing it back to Alec. "Cool sword." She commented.

"Cool daggers." He replied, giving her her daggers.

 _This is the start of a great friendship,_ Claire thought.

They were both pulled out of their thoughts when they heard a scream. They quickly turned around to see demon trying to choke Jace and Clary looking terrified. Alec quickly rushed to help Jace and Claire ran up to Clary, asking her if she was okay, to which she replied with a _'I'm fine'._

Clary turned towards her cousin with tears visible in her eyes, "What's going on, Claire?" She asked.

Claire didn't reply, she didn't know how. "I don't-"

"I'm scared. I am so scared!" Her shaky voice said.

"Hey, hey. It's going to be okay. I'll bring you home after this is over!" She assured, turning towards where Alec and Jace were fighting. They were good at teamwork, Claire could tell that much. She watched as they both swung their swords at the last demon, killing him instantly. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, Clary-" Claire started, but stopped when she didn't see Clary anywhere. She looked around, trying to find the girl, until her eyes finally landed on Clary running away from them, she was about to run after her but a hand on her shoulder stopped her,

"She'll be fine." Isabelle assured, smiling slightly. She didn't know Claire that well. _Hell,_ she didn't even know her name, but she helped her, she helped all of them.

Claire sighed and nodded. Picking up her daggers she dropped on the ground and wiping the blood off of them with her jacket.

"So who are you?" Jace asked right away, putting his sword away.

"My name is Claire." She answered him. He continued to stare at her. "What?"

"Last name?"

 _Of course,_ Claire thought. She sighed before answering.

"Winter. Claire Winter, is my full name."

"Claire Winter, huh?" Alec grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes, but then stopped and pointed a finger at him. "I still don't know your last name, _Alec._ "

It was his turn to roll his eyes and answer, "Lightwood."

"Huh- Alec Lightwood suits you." She nodded to herself.

Isabelle and Jace continued to stare at them, they were obviously confused.

"Did we miss something here?" Isabelle asked, smirking slightly as she looked between Claire and Alec.

"Not at all."

"Yes! Of course."

They both answered at the same time. Alec turned to look at her with a _'what the hell?'_ look and Claire was looking at him with a _'play along!'_ look.

"Yeah!" Claire cheerfully said. "We're friends! Besties actually," She said, putting her arm around his neck.

"Y-yeah, totally." Alec played along, trying to keep in his laughter.

Isabelle was trying to hide her laugh, and Jace was trying his hardest not to smile.

"Right." Jace said after a second, using his serious _'no emotion'_ face once again.

" _What_ are you?"

"I'm a hunter, _duh_. What are you guys?" Claire rolled her eyes, obviously thinking that they're hunters. She's seen them fight, and they fought like professional hunters.

"We are shadowhunters."

"You're what?" Claire asked, confusion clear on her face.

"Shadowhunters." Jace repeated slowly, as if talking to a child. "You don't know what shadowhunters are?" He asked, surprised she didn't know.

"Uh- no, not really." Claire replied, still confused. She looked between all three of them to see Isabelle staring down at the floor as if she was in deep thought, Alec rubbing his head and Jace sighing with an annoyed look on his face.

"How do you know that girl? The one with the _orange_ hair I mean." Alec asked from beside her.

"Clary? Oh, she's my cousin." Claire informed them.

"Seriously? Another one?" Jace muttered to himself quietly, though the others still heard him.

"What do you mean?" Isabelle asked him. But he only shook his head and replied with a _'nothing'_.

There was a long silence, before Claire finally decided to speak up and ask the question that she wanted to ask the whole time.

"So." She started, making the three shadowhunters turn their heads towards her.

"What the hell is a shadowhunter?"

* * *

After explaining everything to Claire, the three shadowhunters decided to bring her back to the institute, so she would explain her _hunter_ story to them. Expect for Jace. He told the three he had to go somewhere and left without another word. Alec said he was going to train for a little bit, so it was just the two girls left.

"It's kind of a long story." Claire said, as she and Isabelle sat down at a table at the institute in Isabelle's room.

"We've got time." Isabelle shrugged, genuinely interested in the young hunter's backstory.

"Well, my family, the Winters, are a long line of hunters. Hunters of the supernatural to be exact. Ever since I was thirteen years old, my mother and father trained me to become a hunter. A leader. When I was sixteen, I killed my first vampire, I almost died, but it was worth it. The son of a bitch killed one of my friends." She laughed humorlessly.

Isabelle was listening quietly, waiting for her to continue.

"Then for some reason my father left us. Me and my mother. I don't know why, he just packed up his bags and left. But me and my mom didn't let that bother us. We continued to hunt. On my 20th birthday which was only a few months ago, my mom died. A werewolf killed her." Claire continued, wanting to cry, but she didn't.

"You don't have to-" Isabelle started to say quietly, but Claire cut her off.

"It's okay, really." Claire smiled at her, receiving a small smile from Isabelle in return.

"Since then, I have been living with Ellen, she is an old friend of my mother. But she decided I needed a break from the supernatural and should move here for a while." Claire smiled slightly, "But I guess once you're involved with the supernatural, you can never really run away from it."

"Not for long, anyway." She whispered the past part.

"Well," Claire said cheerfully, clapping her hands and trying to change the sad mood. "That was my story!"

"Now we just have to find out how the hell me and my cousin are able see you guys."

Isabelle was about say something but was cut off by Jace rushing into the room with an unconscious Clary in his arms. Claire immediately stood up.

"What happened?" She asked Jace worriedly. Jace didn't answer her, only put Clary down on Isabelle's bed.

"Jace, what happened?" Claire asked again, voice more stern this time.

"She was attacked." He answered shortly.

"By what?"

Jace was about to answer but before he could Isabelle rushed over to them and started talking.

"It scratched her didn't it?" Isabelle asked Jace, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah." Jace answered, not looking away from Clary.

"She's not gonna be able to survive that."

Claire was looking between them both, scared for her cousin, she wanted to help Clary. She just didn't know how.

"What do you mean? She has to survive!" Claire exclaimed, panicked.

"And she will survive." Jace said, making both girls snap their heads towards him. But Isabelle was the one to speak.

"What? She can't survive this unless-" Isabelle started to say, but cut herself off when she saw Jace shake his head.

"Runes."

"No," Isabelle said slowly, "It doesn't work on humans! It's gonna kill her!"

Claire was now more scared than before.

"It'll work on her." Jace said, he seemed very confident about his answer and eventually Isabelle agreed, and Claire still had no idea what was going on.

"What the hell are you gonna do?" Claire raised her voice.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"What? Of course not! I just met you!"

"Just- Izzy, take care of her." Was the last thing he said.

Isabelle took Claire's hand and led her out the room. "Where are we going, Izzy?" Claire asked, confused.

Isabelle put her hands on Claire's shoulders. "You are going to explore this place while me and Jace take care of Clary."

"What- why? Clary's my cousin, I have to be there!"

"She'll be fine, Claire."

Claire sighed but nodded nonetheless. Isabelle smiled before walking back to her room where Clary and Jace where, leaving Claire alone.

"I don't even know where to go." Claire muttered to herself quietly. She sighed and started walking through the hallway. The place was pretty, better than what it looked like on the outside at least. There were a lot of doors, and a lot of people. Some stared at her with curious looks but didn't say anything.

While she was walking, she started to really look around the place. The wallpaper, the doors, the windows. And just as she was looking around a door opened. Right in front of her.

Yep, Claire just walked into a door.

"Ow! What the hell dude?" She yelled out in pain, holding her nose.

"Sorry!" A familiar voice yelled back at her. Alec.

Claire's face immediately turned into a glare.

"Now, my nose hurts because of you!" Claire yelled at him. People were staring, but the two somehow didn't notice.

"It's not my fault you weren't watching where you were going!"

"Can you not like open doors a little bit more carefully?!"

"So what, I'm supposed to _slowly_ and _quietly_ open doors all the time now?"

 _"Yes!"_

Only when some random guy coughed did they realize that other shadowhunters were watching and staring at them with amused and confused looks.

"Crap." Claire whispered, covering her face with her hands while Alec awkwardly scratched his neck.

"Sorry." Claire told the crowd before grabbing Alec's hand and running away.

"What the hell was that?" He whisper yelled to Claire when they were away from other the other hunters.

"I don't know! Why were you yelling?" Claire whisper yelled back at him.

"Because you were yelling!"

"Well you shouldn't have yelled back!"

"You started it!"

"No I didn't! You're the one who hit me with a door!"

"I didn't hit you with a door! You ran into the door I was walking out!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

They were still whisper yelling, for some reason. Which is why they didn't realize Isabelle was standing in front of them with an an amused look on her face.

"Guys! Come on!" She said, making them both jump and Claire squeal a little. Isabelle laughed at the two and walked away, knowing they would follow.

"Did you just squeal?" Alec asked her, as they followed after Isabelle.

"Shut up."

* * *

The first thing Claire noticed when she walked in was her cousin. Awake.  
She opened her mouth to say something but Alec cut her off.

"Mundane shouldn't even be here."

Claire crossed her arms and turned her head to glare at him. "Why are you so grumpy?"

"Why are you so annoying?" He shot back, glaring as well.

"Where is here exactly?" Clary asked, ignoring the glare off Alec and Claire were having.

"She's not a mundane, Alec." Jace said, replying to what he said when he first walked in.

"How do you know that?"

"Because the seraph blade lit up when she touched it," Jace answered, gesturing towards Clary with his hand.

"Isabelle, can you-" Jace cut himself off when Isabelle stood up from her seat on the bed next to Clary and let Jace sit there.

He let out a sigh before speaking. "I'm Jace Wayland."

"I'm uh-" Clary was about to say, but Jace cut her off. "Clary Fray. We know who you are." He said, which probably scared Clary even more. They knew her, but she had no idea who they were.

"Am I the only one who finds this unusual?" Alec spoke up, arms crossed, and a grumpy look on his face.

"You find everything unusual, Alec." Surprisingly, Claire was the one to say that. Alec turned towards Claire, who was standing beside him.

"How do you even know? We only met a few hours ago."

"And I spent the past few hours with you and Isabelle, who told me a lot about you actually." Claire smirked at him, to which he rolled his eyes.

"We have to report this to the cl-" He started to say. But was cut off by Jace. "You know what? Dial it down a notch."

Jace seems to cut off everyone these days.

"My brother doesn't have a dial. I love you Alec, but you have to switch that's always on." Isabelle said, looking at her brother.

"I love you too. But this-"

"You know what? Give me a minute." Jace cut him off, _again_.

Clary was extremely confused and Claire didn't know if her cousin had noticed her or not, but if she did, she was probably ignoring her. For all Clary knew, her cousin could be one of them.

Claire walked over to where Isabelle was sitting and sat down beside her.

"Are they always like this?" She whispered.

"Yeah, pretty much. Arguing about small things." Isabelle answered her, whispering also.

Claire nodded and started paying attention to scene in front of her again.

"What is with you?" Alec asked him, raising his hand a little, "No, really. What is with him?" He asked, turning towards where his sister and Claire were sitting.

Isabelle started getting up from the chair, pulling Claire along with her. Claire didn't say anything but look at Isabelle with a confused look.

"Why do I have to go?" She muttered quietly to herself.

"Walk with us, big brother." She said, pulling him along with her.

They started walking somewhere, though Claire had no idea where. She just let Isabelle and Alec lead the way.

"I'll explain it to you." Isabelle said to her _grumpy_ older brother.

"We don't know this girl. There's no such thing as new shadowhunters." Alec said.

"What about Claire?" Isabelle asked him curiously, making Claire look towards him, interested in what he was going to say.

"Well, she saved our lives. She knows how to use weapons. And she said she was a hunter. And she can see us. She's basically a shadowhunter. Clary however, has no skills, and doesn't know anything about anything." Was his answer.

Claire nodded, seemingly agreeing with him, before stopping, making Isabelle and Alec stop walkng as well.

"Hey! That's my cousin you're talking about. And she knows some stuff!" Claire said, trying to make a point, but Alec only stared at her with eyebrows raised.

"Okay, she doesn't know a lot of stuff. But she knows some stuff! Like your names! And- that's about it." Claire sighed, making Alec smirk in satisfaction and Isabelle chuckle.

"Okay, whatever! Let's keep walking." Claire said. And so they continued on walking.

 _Where?_ Claire still didn't know.

"You don't find that strange?" Alec continued their previous conversation.

"What I find strange," Isabelle slowly stopped walking, making Alec and Claire stop as well.  
"Is that you're so upset. Maybe you're upset by the way Jace is looking at her." Isabelle half smirked, half smiled. If that's even possible.

Claire thought about it for a second, before answering the question that wasn't meant for her.

"Well, I was in his place, I wouldn't exactly be upset, but I would be highly suspicious of why my friend has taken such a sudden interest in somebody they just met. I'd probably think they're a _secret spy_ sent by our enemy or something." Claire said, shrugging innocently.

"She gets it!" Alec exclaimed, gesturing towards Claire.

Isabelle only laughed, "You know, you should be happy that Jace is interested in someone other than himself."

Claire chuckled quietly, remembering someone from her past who was exactly like Jace.

The Lightwood siblings ignored Claire's laughing and continued on talking.

"Maybe I'm pissed that she's ruining the mission." Alec said, making Isabelle's smile drop a bit.

"We never found out who was buying the blood. It was our one job." He continued. That made Isabelle's smile completely disappear. Alec glanced at Claire one last time before walking away somewhere.

Isabelle turned to face Claire, who looked confused more than anything.

"I'll explain." Isabelle sighed, making Claire smile at her softly and nod.

* * *

"I'm not interested in being a part of your supernatural fight club." Clary said to Jace. He was explaining the supernatural world to her. Or at least, trying to.

"What about your cousin, Claire?" Jace asked the girl, making her stare at him, confused.

"What about her?"

"Believe it or not, she's a part of our _'supernatural fight club'_." Jace informed her, using the same words Clary had said.

The girl couldn't say anything for a few seconds. She didn't know what to say. But eventually, she spoke up.

"Claire can do whatever she wants. If she's apart of _whatever_ you people are, then fine. I don't care." Clary said, shrugging, trying to act like she didn't care. But it was obvious she did.

"The rest of it- whatever it is, I don't care. All I care about is finding my mother." Clary said, her voice shaking ever so slightly.

"Please." She added quietly. Jace didn't say anything. "Please help me find her."

"I'm the best chance you've got." Jace said.

And if you looked _really_ closely, you could almost see the smile he was trying to hide.

"I don't even know you." Clary whispered so quietly, Jace wouldn't be able to hear her if they weren't so close to each other.

Before any of them could say any other words, Clary's phone ringed, making her jump slightly. She grabbed her phone, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw who was calling.

"Simon."

She answered the call, almost instantly hearing the disapproving voice of her best friend.

 _"How come you haven't answered your phone in two days?!"_ He questioned her.

"Things are- all ripped apart." Clary hesitantly answered.

 _"Where are you? 'Find my friend' says you're phone is an abandoned church. I'm outside. And where's your cousin? She hasn't been answering her phone ether."_

"Oh- she's uh- she's with her boyfriend." Clary answered him quickly. Jace raised his eyebrows and smiled in amusement.

 _"Her boyfriend? She has a boyfriend?"_

"Y-yeah. Her boyfriend, Alec." Clary answered him, making Jace start laughing. He was trying to cover up his laugh, but he was failing. Miserably.

Clary wasn't sure why she said that. She just needed an excuse as to why her cousin was gone as well. She remembered her saying his name when she first woke up, which mostly the only reason why she said that he was her boyfriend.

 _"Okay,"_ Simon slowly said, _"I'm outside."_ He said, making Clary walk towards the window, and peek outside.

"I see you." Clary said, and smiled in relief even though he couldn't see her.

 _"I don't see you!"_

"Uh- give me 5 minutes I have to get dressed."

 _"Dressed? What are you doing undressed in an abandoned church? Clary- is there a meth problem we have to talk about?"_

"Simon just give me five minutes, okay?"

* * *

"Why is it taking them so long?" Claire complained to Alec and Isabelle, as she sat on one of the comfortable, white chairs the institute had.

"He's explaining the shadowhunter world to her, it takes some time." Isabelle answered, shrugging.

It was silent for a few seconds before Claire spoke up, eyes wide. "I have an idea!"

Alec groaned, "Well that's definitely not a good thing."

Isabelle chuckled and Claire just ignored him and continued talking. "Let's play a game."

Isabelle smiled, "I love games."

"Good." Claire winked and smirked at her, making both Alec and Isabelle curious as to what game the huntress was thinking of.

She stood up and grabbed the daggers she still had from last night from her jacket.

"Who's the best at throwing daggers at targets here?"

"That's actually not a bad idea." Isabelle said, impressed.

After a few minutes of playing Claire's 'dagger throwing' game, she noticed Jace and Clary were back. And so was Simon.

"Seriously?" She sighed. Isabelle and Alec took notice of that and turned towards her with a questioning look. Claire only motioned towards where Clary, Simon and Jace were standing with her head.

Alec, obviously annoyed, immediately stood up and walked over to them, Isabelle and Claire following behind.

"What is going on? Why is there a _mundane_ in the institute?" He asked, glaring at Simon.

Jace let out a sigh before answering, "A circle member followed him to get to Clary."

Claire was about to ask what they wanted with Clary but was cut off by the girl herself. "Circle member, just like the ones that took my mother."

"What exactly is a circle member and why are they trying to kill us?" Simon asked them, still processing all of the information.

"Why is Simon here?" Claire quietly asked, but was ignored.

"I don't know who he is, but he's cute." Isabelle whispered to her, suddenly appearing next to Claire and successfully scaring her, the brunette nodded and agreed with her anyway.

"But how is that even possible? It's your history." Claire heard the confused voice of her cousin.

"I think we missed something important." She whispered to Isabelle. Both were confused.

"Probably."

Jace scoffed at Clary's question. "Says the girl who didn't know she was a shadowhunter."

"Yeah. Yeah you're right." Clary replied, recovering from the shock she felt before.

"Stuff is about to go down." Claire muttered under her breath, the only ones that heard her were Isabelle and Alec, who both let out a little chuckle.

"And I'm the only person who knows the truth is missing. So, I don't care about your rules or what's forbidden I'm- There's gotta be someone out there that can tell us why they've taken my mother."

"There is. You coming?" Jace said as he walked past Clary.

Nobody said anything, but followed after him nonetheless. Before they could walk anywhere, Jace turned around and put a hand on Simon's shoulder, stopping him. "No, no. Not you."

"Hey we're a package deal!" Clary defended her best friend. Claire let out a sigh. She was annoyed by the girl's neediness to have everything her way.

"There are runes, all over the training room floor, that could kill your mundane boyfriend." Jace said as he gestured towards the runes with his hand.

"He's not my-"

"I'm not her-" The two started at the same time, but cut themselves off when they realized they did.

"We're uh- just friends." Simon seemed like he was in actual pain when he said those words. Though he probably was in pain. Emotional pain.

 _Someone has a crush_ , Claire thought to herself and smirked slightly.

"Best friends." Clary clarified. Simon turned his head towards her and smiled. "Yeah. And I'm tough." He stated with newfound confidence. "I can handle runes. Bring on the runes!" The boy exclaimed, playfully hitting Jace's arm.

"What exactly are runes?"

"Fucking hell." Claire groaned. She was really starting to get annoyed.

"They give shadowhunters our demon fighting powers." Isabelle answered, showing off her runes with the stele. The three turned around and Simon basically looked like he was in love.

 _Well, that crush disappeared soon_ , Claire thought.

"So hot." Simon quietly said.

Jace coughed loudly, his over protective older brother mode activating.

"The rune!" Simon was quick to defend himself.

"Right. So are we going or not? I'm tired of standing around here." Claire sighed, rolling her eyes."

"Don't worry Clary. I'll take care of your best friend." Isabelle laughed and smirked, walking towards Simon.

"On second thought, the runes might be less lethal." Jace glared at Simon.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Please excuse my brother's awful manners." Isabelle started, "This is Alec," She said much more cheerfully while gesturing towards Alec behind her with her hand. "And I'm Isabelle." She held her hand out, expecting him to kiss it obviously. But Simon being the clueless idiot he was, shook her hand. "Lewis. Simon Lewis, it's two first names-"

"Can you please shut up? We're wasting time! I could have easily already went to the store and bought some food with the amount of time we're wasting here!" Claire groaned.

"Okay can you stop with the constant negativity? We already have Alec we don't need any more negativity." Jace replied to the girl's complaint to which she only glared.

"Your prince is safe and sound here." Jace turned towards Clary.

"Ugh. Alec entertain me I'm bored."

"No." Was his only reply.

"Why are you so rude?" Claire asked. No reply. "Answer me!"

"No."

"Oh come on! Pay attention to me I'm bored!"

"How am I supposed to help you with that?"

"I don't know! Talk to me or something!"

"I am talking to you and so far I hate it so I'm gonna go back to not talking to you."

"Why would you not want to talk to me? I'm freaking awesome!"

"No you're not."

"Yes I _am_."

"No you're _not._ "

 _"Yes I am!"_

"Can you guys shut up?" Isabelle cut off their childish argument

"No." The two replied at the same time. "Mind your own business, Izzy." Claire crossed her arms.

"You two are such a childish couple." Simon joined their conversation. Though he really shouldn't have.

"What?"

"We're a _what_?" Claire and Alec asked at the same time.

"I-I mean you're a _cute_ couple! Yeah, a _super_ cute couple! You know _so_ _perfect!_ " Simon quickly defended himself.

"Us? A _couple_?"

"Me and him? _Together?_ My god you're ridiculous."

"That's so stupid!"

"I know right!"

"Like why would anyone even want to date someone like Claire?"

"Yeah- I mean what? Please, I am _perfect_ dating material!"

"I doubt that."

"You know what? Fine. I'm done! I'm out!"

"Fine!"

The two ended their argument with an eye roll and stomped off. Isabelle and Simon were left standing there all confused.

"What just happened?" Simon was the first to speak up.

"I have no idea. But, I have something I want to show you!" Isabelle shook it off and grabbed Simon's hand, leading him to- _somewhere_. Not sure where, but somewhere.

* * *

"Wake up, Claire. We've got stuff do to." Claire was oh so nicely woken up by Isabelle.

"What?" Claire yawned, too tired to understand.

"Come on." Isabelle gripped Claire's hand and pulled her up from the couch the girl somehow fell asleep on.

"I'm tired." Claire groaned, Isabelle replied with a 'too bad' and continued on dragging the girl along with her.

By the time the two reached their destination Claire wasn't as tired and was now walking normally. But what really woke the girl up was the shelf of shiny weapons.

"Oh my god! Can I have one! I'd like to have the bow and arrow please!" Was the first thing she said as she rushed over to the shelf and started admiring the lethal weapons.

"Fifty bucks says he wont approve of this mission." Isabelle quietly said Jace as she saw her brother walking towards them.

"First of all, the bows and arrows are mine, don't touch them. Second, I don't approve of this mission!" The dark haired shadowhunter said.

"Well. Boo-hoo, princess." Claire said, still not taking her eyes off the weapons. She was about to touch one but Jace slapped her hand away. Claire replied with a glare.

"I spoke with the clave. They're sending seelie scouts to search for Valentine, and they made it clear the little girl does not leave the premises." Alec continued.

"Hey my name is not little girl, okay? I don't care what that clave thing or you want, I'm going to find dot!"

"Don't be so confident, Clary. You don't even know how to use a weapon, how are you so sure you can find Dot?" Claire asked, turning away from the weapons to face Clary with crossed arms.

"I'm not. But I can hope right?" The read head replied, waving her arms around slightly.

"Well, don't get your hopes up!"

"What? Like you did?" Clary shot back. "Like you did when he died?!" Clary continued harshly.

Claire's face paled. She couldn't do anything but stare at her cousin in disbelief. How could she say something like that? Claire was silent for a few moments, before she finally looked up from the ground she was staring at.

"I never get my hopes up, so I never get let down, Clary." Claire said with a shaky voice and teary eyes.

 _"I thought you of all people would know that."_

That's when Clary realized her mistake. She was about to apologize to her cousin but the girl had already ran off.


	2. No Sparks?

**AN**

 **I do NOT own Shadowhunters, all rights go to the show's owners.**

* * *

Claire sat in front of the church/institute on the dirty old stairs. She was wiping away the tears that fell when Clary mentioned him. Her best friend.

"I shouldn't cry." She muttered quietly.

 _Crying is weakness._

That's what she was taught. That's what her father taught her. Ever since she came to Brooklyn, she has been weak. Vulnerable. Maybe it was because of her mother's death. Maybe the pain of losing her mother is only now getting to her.

A loud ring came from her jacket pocket, making her jump slightly. She took out her phone and saw that it was Ellen calling her. Claire took a few calming breaths before answering with a fake smile, even though she knew Ellen couldn't see it. She could remember reading somewhere that faking a smile before answering a call makes you sound happier.

"Hi, Ellen!" Claire tried to act cheerful. _Tried_ to being the keyword. If Ellen wasn't so panicked, maybe she would have noticed.

 _"Claire! Claire, how are you?"_

"I'm okay! How bout' you?"

 _"Good, that's good. Listen I have some news for you. I need you to come back."_

Claire's eyes widened, assuming that Ellen wanted her to start hunting again. "Ellen, I'm not ready to go hunting again yet."

 _"No, no! That's not-"_

"I'm sorry, okay. I gotta go. Bye." Claire quickly and shortly said, not in the mood to talk any longer. She sat there in silence for a few seconds, before sighing and finally getting up. She would have to talk to Clary eventually.

The first thing she saw when she walked in was Clary and Jace. Both heads snapped towards her when they heard the door open and close.

"Hey..." Claire trailed off.

"Claire, I am so sorry! I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have-" Clary started to apologize, walking towards her cousin.

"It's fine. Really, it's fine." Claire assured, giving her a light smile.

"Good." Clary smiled back.

The girls shared a quick hug.

"Come on." Jace said, making the girls turn towards him. "We have a witch to find."

Clary wasted no time in following after Jace.

"A witch? Why would you need to find a witch?" Claire asked in confusion, following after them. The two didn't answer.

Claire silently followed after the two. A ring coming from her jacket pocket stopping her. She grabbed her phone from her pocket, wondering who could have texted her at a time like this.

"Ellen. Of course." She muttered, not necessarily mad or upset about it, just a little annoyed.

Two missed calls and twelve messages. Claire rolled her eyes and swiftly checked through the messages.

* * *

 **F: Ellen  
T: Claire**

 **Claire! Call me when you see this.**

* * *

Claire rolled her eyes in annoyance, knowing it was just Ellen being overprotective. She pressed the home button on her phone, locked it and put it back in her jacket pocket.

Claire caught up to Jace and Clary. Seeing them in a seemingly serious conversation.

"What is it?" Claire asked in worry.

"I tried searching for her. It only replied with 'restricted'." Jace answered, gesturing towards the computer. Well, Claire thought it was a computer.

"You tried tracking her?" Claire asked, crossing her arms and looking back and forth between the two.

"Yeah. And as you can see, it didn't work." Clary sighed, a sad look on her face.

Clary stood in front of the mirror in Isabelle's room, looking a little uncomfortable. Claire was sitting on the bed, casually admiring her recently painted nails.

"Is this the least revealing thing you have?" Clary asked Isabelle. Isabelle laughed and walked up to her, stopping right behind her.

"What? All the naughty bits are covered." Isabelle defended, "A little too much in my opinion." She added.

"You look fine, Clary." Claire spoke up, looking up from her nails. Clary smiled at her cousin, before turning back to the mirror and crossing her arms.

"Where's Simon?"

 _Of course._

"Who?" Isabelle asked with a serious look, but dropped the clueless facade when she saw Clary's facial expression and laughed slightly.

"Kidding. He's in good hands with the boys." She assured.

"I doubt that!" Claire added, only to be ignored.

Isabelle walked towards her bed, and sat down next to Claire. Clary uncrossed her arms and walked towards them, stopping right in front of them.

"So um,-" Clary started to say nervously. Claire raised an eyebrow at her, along with an amused smile. "You, Alec and Jace are what? Like family?" Clary hesitantly asked.

Isabelle smirked. "Translation: you want to know if Jace and I are a thing?"

"Why would I care?" Clary tried to shrug it off and act like she didn't care. Though Isabelle knew better.

"Because you do. Don't worry, in every way he's like my brother. Our parents took Jace in when he was ten."

Claire stopped looking around and turned towards Isabelle with a curious and interested look. She wanted to know more about their past.

"We trained together. Learned to fight side by side."

Those words made Claire's eyes widen and lips part.

"Claire? Are you alright?" Clary asked, worried.

Claire gulped and nodded slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just- I just really need to get drunk. Tell the others I'm not joining this mission." The girl said, walking out of Isabelle's room, leaving the two girls staring after her in confusion.

The second Claire left the room, she started running towards the main door. Without any thought she pushed the doors open and walked out.

"I really do need a drink."

Fifteen minutes later, Claire found herself sitting in a bar, drinking.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" Claire complained to the girl sitting next to her. She thought the girl might need company, so they decided to be drinking buddies for the day.

"I mean- I didn't do anything wrong!" The brunette slurred, still holding the bottle of beer in her hand.

"I don't know. Today has been a bad day for me as well." The other girl replied. She had dark curly hair, dark skin and brown eyes. She was wearing a dark blue dress. A party dress. _Why would she wear that to a bar?_ Claire thought confusedly.

"My date never showed up."

 _Oh_.

"Today's just a bad day. Let's hope tomorrow wont be the same!"

"I'll drink to that!"

The two girls spent their time drinking and complaining for a few more minutes, before the party-pooper arrived. Yeah, it was Alec.

"Claire, what the hell are you doing?"

Claire didn't answer him.

"Claire. Answer."

Still nothing.

"Come on, we have to go! Your cousin made me come and get you."

"Hold on." She said to the girl sitting in front of her and took her phone out her pocket and walked to a corner in the bar where there weren't as many people.

"I'm not talking to you." Claire said, holding the phone to her ear, but looking straight at Alec.

"Why? What are you doing?"

"Listen you little poop. I may be drunk but I'm smart! And I know they will probably kick me out if the see me talking to air!"

"Right."

"Make yourself visible or I'm not talking. My hand is getting tired of holding the remote."

"That's a phone."

"I don't care! Appear or I won't talk." Claire said, and lowered her phone, putting it back in her pocket. She gave Alec a fake smile and strutted back to her seat next toe her new friend.

"I'm back! Anyway, what the _hell_ did that douche bag do?"

The girls instantly started another conversation. Not even five minutes later, Claire heard someone approach the table she was sitting at. Alec.

"Claire." He started to say, and Claire looked towards her friend- who's name she found out was Sarah, and saw her looking at him as well. _So he's visible now._

"We need to go. Now."

"Ugh, do I have to? I said I wasn't joining your little mission!" Claire whined, and crossed her arms grumpily like a child.

"I don't care. Your cousin sent me. We are leaving." Alec informed her and grabbed her arm, pulling her along with him towards the exit. It was already dark outside, and the streets were almost empty.

"Why are you such a grumpy cupcake all the time?"

"Shut up."

"No but seriously! You are always grumpy!"

"Shut up, someone's coming." He said seriously. Claire looked at him in confusion.

"So what? You're a shadowhunter, a human can't kill you."

"It's not a mundane. It's a vampire."

"Like I said- you are a shadowhunter. Kill it!" Claire exclaimed, waving her arms around.

"I would gladly do that, but since we are in a hurry, I'd like to not waste any time!" He said, pulling her towards a dark alley.

"Are we gonna hide here, cupcake? I thought it was a vampire, it can smell you right? And why don't you activate your invisibility thing again?"

"One, it will take too much time, two, he won't smell us if we're quiet. And three, you would still be visible."

The two heard footsteps nearing them. Claire's eyes widened, a little scared of the vampire finding them. She could actually easily kill the bastard, but this time she was a little drunk and had no weapons with her. Only one dagger.

The footsteps were getting louder. Claire thought the might get away with it, but that thought quickly changed when she heard the footsteps slowing down and walking closer to where they were standing against the wall. A plan quickly formed in Claire's head and she turned towards Alec.

"Play along." Was the only thing she said before grabbing the collar of shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.

Which turned into them basically making out.

The vampire stopped at the sight of the two making out. "Teenagers." The man muttered with a scoff and continued on walking.

The two slowly broke away from the kiss.  
Both of their eyes wide open in shock. It was Claire's idea in the first place, but she wasn't exactly thinking straight then. The kiss sobered her up. The kiss was nice, both of them would admit it, but neither of them really felt anything, well, except feeling very awkward. They didn't feel any sparks or all those fireworks the couples in books seemed to feel.

"Well." Claire spoke up, trying to break the awkward silence. "You uh- you got some lipstick there."

"Right."


	3. Platonic Relationship

**AN**

 **I do NOT own Shadowhunters, all rights go to the show's creators.  
and omg this is such a slow burn.**

* * *

The two stood in silence, both not capable of saying another word, it was a bit too awkward for the both of them. But at least it saved them the trouble. There was silence for almost a full minute, before Claire spoke up.

"Uh- we should get going." Claire nervously said, which was odd for her, since she was never nervous. Guess there's a first time for everything.

"Yeah." Alec replied, not looking at the girl.

Claire let Alec lead the way, since she didn't exactly remember how she got to the bar in the first place. There was an awkward silence between the two of them, and unfortunately, both of them had no idea how to break it.

"Listen I'm sorry," Claire started to say, making Alec turn his head towards her. Looking at her for the first time after the kiss. "About the kiss. I was still a little drunk and-"

"It's fine. Really." He cut her off with a slight smile.

"Okay good!" Claire relaxed, though it didn't really seem like it. "Because you're a great a kisser." She smiled innocently. It seemed amusing to Alec so he started to laugh quietly, Claire soon joining in. The two walked through the empty streets, laughing for no apparent reason. Their laughter died down when Claire's phone ringed. She answered the call, not bothering to check who was calling.

 _"Claire! You answered! Good. Is Alec with you?"_

"Hi, Clary! I'm good, thanks!" Claire sarcastically replied to her cousin. "Yes, Alec is here with me."

 _"Good. You guys need to hurry up. Like really hurry the hell up."_

"Alright, alright! We'll be there soon! Bye."

Claire put her phone back in her pocket after ending the call and turned towards Alec with a smile, who was looking at her already. "Did you hear?" She asked, referring to the conversation between her and her cousin. Alec nodded in response.

"Good." Claire smiled, and grabbed his hand. "Because now, Alec _._ We have to hurry the hell up."

Claire didn't let the boy say a word before she started running, dragging Alec along with her.  
"Lead the way!"

* * *

"We're here!" Claire yelled out as soon as she walked into the institute, Alec following closely behind.

"Finally!" Clary suddenly appeared out of nowhere and ran up to the girl, pulling her in a tight hug.

"Hey! I've only been gone for like a few hours."

"I know, but a demon or something could have attacked you in those few hours!"

"Fair enough."

"Finally. You two are back." Jace said as he approached the three, Clary only now noticing that Alec was also standing there.

"Yep! We're back from the adventure." Claire smiled. "A very odd adventure." She added.

"What's got you acting all weird?" Clary asked, slightly confused.

"I don't know." Claire answered, glancing at Alec for a second. "Anyway. The mission!"

"Right. Follow me." Clary commanded and turned around, about to start walking but Jace stopped her.

"Hold on." The blonde started. "Follow _me_." He smiled, somewhat sarcastically at Clary, who only rolled her eyes in reply. _Then_ the four of them started walking.

"So childish..." Claire muttered quietly.

"You're saying that as if you're not childish." A voice said fro beside her, making Claire jump. Isabelle.

"Izzy! I'm not childish!" Claire argued. Isabelle and Alec chuckled.

"You are."

Claire turned towards Alec.

"I'm not!"

"But you are."

"But I am not."

"Can you shut up?"

"Never."

"You know what? Never mind. I don't like you."

"That's not how it seemed a few minutes ago." Claire smirked.

Isabelle stopped, turning towards the two with a curious look, along with a smirk.

"What happened a few minutes ago?" The beauty asked them.

"Nothing." Alec quickly said, smiling at his sister, who smiled back.

"We kissed. Now it's weird." Claire said it like it was no big deal and shrugged.

"You two kissed?" Isabelle asked surprised.

"Yeah. It was great." Claire nodded enthusiastically. Alec rolled his eyes at the look his sister was giving him.

"Hey Alec," Claire started, turning towards him with a smile, "wanna try making out for a second again? Just to remember how it felt?" The girl joked, to which he only rolled his eyes with a slight smile and walked off. Isabelle laughed.

"I'll go talk to him." Isabelle smiled at Claire, who smiled back.

The two parted ways, Isabelle going to chat with her brother and Claire jogging to catch up to Clary and Jace.

* * *

"Are you two secretly dating?" Was the first thing Clary asked Claire when she caught up to them.

"Who? Me? Who am I secretly dating?" Claire asked in confusion, while pointing a finger at herself.

"Yeah, what was that kiss I heard you were talking about?" Clary questioned.

"Okay dear cousin, no need to switch your protective cousin switch alright?" Claire joked slightly. Clary didn't seem too amused. "Kidding!"

"Whatever." Clary rolled her eyes.

"It really wasn't anything special, don't worry. So what happened?" Claire asked the two. Clary and Jace explained everything that happened since Claire left. They told her about the plan to find Dot.

"So where are we going right now?" Claire asked as she followed Jace and Clary to wherever they were going.

"Pandemonium." Jace quickly answered her. Claire's eyes widened and she groaned in annoyance.

"That club? Seriously? I hate that place."

"Same. No idea why we went there in the first place." Someone replied. And it wasn't Jace or Clary.

"Simon? When did you get here?" She asked him in confusion.

"Well I was standing here when you, Clary and Jace walked over here." The boy replied slowly, with a confused expression on his face.

"Oh, I wasn't paying attention." She sighed.

"Of course you weren't paying attention. You were too busy talking to yourself." Jace decided to answer her, all sassy and everything.

"I wasn't talking to myself! I was asking you questions! You just ignored me!" Claire defended.

"I wasn't ignoring you. I was simply not bothered to reply to you."

"That's called ignoring dumbass. You're lucky I'm even looking at you." She crossed her arms grumpily.

Jace laughed, "I'm lucky? You're lucky you get to look at me."

"You have a pretty face. That's it," Claire scoffed, "besides, I know someone way hotter than you."

"Oh, really?-"

"Guys! We have to find Dot! There's no time for bickering!" Clary cut their argument off. The fiery red head looked at the two with anger. _Was she jealous or something?_

"Shadowhunter princess looks pissed." Claire muttered loudly, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. Alec and Simon chuckled, but Simon tried to cover it up with a cough when Clary glared at him.

"Anyway. To the bat mobile!"

* * *

Claire sighed as she, Isabelle, Jace, Alec and Simon followed after Clary, who was leading the way in front of them. More like strutting really.

"Hey! Slow down miss 'I'm on a mission!'" Claire yelled out to her cousin.

"I'm not slowing down until I find Dot!" Clary yelled back.

"Oh you annoying little-" Claire started to say, but was cut off.

"I suggest you shut up." Alec said to her.

"I suggest you stop being annoying." Claire replied, not even looking at him.

"Why do like arguing with me so much?" He asked, not looking at her ether.

"I don't argue with you."

"You do."

"I don't!" Claire finally turned towards him.

"See! We're arguing right now!"

"That's because you started it." Claire crossed her arms, "Which is why, I'm changing our relationship status to; it's complicated."

"We're not even in a relationship."

"Yeah, we are, just in a platonic one."

Claire was about to say something else but stopped when she noticed everyone else stopping as well. She turned towards Isabelle in confusion as if to ask her 'what the hell was going on', Isabelle only turned towards Clary, making Claire look her way as well.

The red head was standing there, clutching her necklace and her eyes wide open.

"Clary?" Claire hesitantly asked in concern.

"Dot." Clary breathed out. "Dot!" She then yelled out and started running towards the Pandemonium, making everyone look at each other in confusion and follow after her.

"Clary! Clary stop! Where are you going?" Jace asked her as he caught up to her, the others following.

"Two men," Clary started to say, "circle members. The same ones who came into my house, who kidnapped my mom. They have Dot." Clary rushed out, her voice shaking slightly. "They're gonna hurt her, or kill her! We have to stop them!" She panicked and ran into the club. The rest followed after her.

Inside, the club was empty. There was some broken glass on the floor around them but the lights were still on. They all ignored the mess and continued walking in.

"No. She was just trying to help me." Clary said, when she realized that they were too late and that Dot was gone.

"Clary, now is not the time to blame yourself!" Claire cut in before Clary could say anything else.

Clary turned around to face them, "Now she's gone." She said, completely ignoring what Claire had said.

"I'm sorry." Simon tried to comfort his best friend, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't understand, Dot's like my big sister!" Clary said.

 _What does that have to do with anything?_

"It's not safe here," Alec spoke up, "we have to go back to the institute right now."

"So now Valentine has my mom and Dot, we're just gonna give up?" Clary exclaimed, looking at all of them excluding Simon in disbelief.

"We're not gonna be any help if we're dead, Clary." Claire said, a little coldly.

"What about my memories? They can't just be gone." Clary continued to ignore her cousin.

"There is another option." Jace calmly spoke up.

"Absolutely not."

"Don't even."

The Lightwoods spoke up at the same time with a glare towards Jace.

"I'm not afraid of the silent brothers."

"Who are the silent brothers?" Clary asked, stepping closer to Jace.

"They're shadowhunters with superior powers." Jace informed her.

"Who possess the ability to recover memories." Isabelle finished.

"A process that could also kill you. So there's that." Alec decided to add in. Which wasn't a very good idea.

"Well isn't that nice." Claire muttered, crossing her arms. She seemed to be doing that a lot recently.

"You're bedside manner is abysmal." Simon said, pointing at Alec.

"Okay, _what the hell_ did he just say?" Claire asked looking at all of them in confusion. Not understanding Simon's use of fancy words.

"We have broken at least 18 clave rules and now you want to go to the City of Bones?" Alec asked Jace in disbelief, ignoring what Claire said. "There's not way. I won't allow it."

"This isn't our choice to make. This is Clary's decision." Jace said, turning towards Clary.

"So." Claire dragged out the 'o'. "Are we just gonna pretend that I'm not her older cousin who is supposed to take care of her?" She asked everyone. That seemed to anger Clary as she turned towards her cousin.

"Yes! You haven't even done anything to help me! You don't even care about my mother or Dot! You just decided to tag along for the ride!" Clary accused. Claire wasn't going to argue with her. Clary was right.

"You're right. I don't care. Because I don't even know who the hell Dot is or what she looks like." Claire raised her voice slightly, "But I do know who your mother is. She used to babysit me _for heavens sake!_ So of course I care!"

"Doesn't seem like it." Clary muttered. Claire couldn't believe it. She was staring at her cousin in shock and disbelief. For the second time, she has hurt her.

"If you want me to leave, I will. Gladly." Claire said after a moment of silence.

"Clary! We need Claire, okay? She knows how to fight, she can help us. So please stop arguing and let's focus on the main mission here." Isabelle broke up the fight. She made sure the two nodded in agreement before speaking up again. "Going to the silent brothers is too dangerous. Clary doesn't know what she's facing. She's not prepared."

"If anyone can tell me if there's another way to get my memories back and get the answers we need. I'm listening." Clary half said, half asked. Claire rubbed her head, tired of Clary's constant mood swings.

No one answered. Simply because there was no other way. After a few seconds of silence until Clary spoke up.

"That settles it then." She said quietly. A smirk was forming on Jace's face.

"See. Told you she's one of us." He said as he patted Alec's shoulder and staring walking out of the club. Clary following him with a smirk on her face. _Not going to lie, she looked like a real bitch there._

Claire sighed and followed after them, Alec, Simon and Isabelle right behind her. She looked behind her to see Isabelle and Simon walking together. "How cute." She sighed. "Now I feel lonely." She muttered. Her eyes widened and a smile creeped up on her face when an idea popped in her head. She quickly turned towards Alec, who was walking next to her.

"Claire no." He instantly said as he realized what the girl was thinking.

"Claire yes!" Claire excitedly replied as she stepped closer to him and linked her arm with his.

"Aren't we cute. Such friendship goals," She smiled as she leaned against him. Alec only rolled his eyes, but still smiled slightly.


	4. City Of Bones

**AN**

 **I do NOT own Shadowhunters, all rights go to the show's creators**

* * *

"Everything alright, Claire?" Simon asked Claire when he noticed her glaring at her phone. Claire looked up at Simon and nodded slightly with a small smile and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Yeah, it's just... I don't know. A little too much, I guess." Claire quietly said, as she walked with Simon, while Alec and Isabelle were walking behind them and Jace and Clary were in front of them.

"Too much? I thought you hunted supernatural beings for a living?" Simon asked her, his hands in his pockets.

"I did. I do. I guess. But the thing is, I hunted ghosts, vampires, werewolves, witches, demons, and not even once, have I come across a demon or _some creature_ like the ones Alec, Isabelle and Jace hunt. So it's kind of all new for me."

"Yeah, same. I'm glad I'm not the only one." Simon replied, looking down.

Claire uncrossed her arms and turned to look at him confusedly, "What do you mean? Isn't this all new to Clary too?"

"I guess. Though it doesn't seem like it. She spent one day with these _shadowhunters_ and suddenly, she's a _walking encyclopedia_ of the _shadow world!"_

Claire laughed slightly, "I wouldn't exactly say that she's a walking encyclopedia of this whole world. I think she just thinks that she can save her mother and Dot all by herself. That now that she's a shadowhunter, she can do anything. It's like a phase." Claire smiled at Simon, "She'll get over it soon."

"Yeah. Thanks, I guess." Simon smiled back at her.

"I can do this." The two heard Clary say in front of them. Claire hasn't even realized that they were already there. Simon walked up to the girl.

"Yeah, you can. You're Clary freaking Fray. You can do anything." Simon supported his best friend, making Clary smile at him softly.

"All right, hold up." Jace stopped Simon from walking towards the City of Bones, which was really just a cave. On the outside it was, at least.

"Surprise, surprise! No mundanes allowed! Just like in the training room, right? Wrong!" Simon started to say, "I've seen every horror movie ever made and the funny best friend, who gets left behind; dead man."

Isabelle chuckled at the boy, though Jace didn't seem to find Simon amusing, "You're not that funny. But by all means, go ahead."

Simon started to make his way into the cave, but Jace once again stopped him, "Of course, the minute you enter, you'll die."

Simon turned around,"Problem is; now I don't trust you."

"He's not lying." Alec spoke up, Claire's eyes widened and she turned to look at him.

"My god, I totally forgot you existed." She said, making Alec give her a look that clearly said: 'seriously?'

"The rune energy in the City of Bones will kill any mundane who dares to enter, so, please." Alec informed them, making Isabelle sigh.

"The Silent Brothers creep me out. I'll mind the mundane." She smirked, walking towards him.

"Your sacrifice is noted, Izzy." Jace said, making Claire chuckle a little.

"Talk about sacrifice, I'm missing a financial analysis class." Simon told Clary.

"I can't be here anymore, so, Jace, I'm gonna mind the perimeter." Alec told them, obviously annoyed by Simon and walked off.

"What about me? What am I going to do? Watch Izzy and Simon make out or something?" Claire yelled out to the grumpy guy.

"You just stand there and look pretty." Alec yelled back, making Claire cross her arms once again and sigh.

"I don't wanna leave you." Clary told Simon, holding his hands.

"Go be a badass shadowhunter, all right? Get your memories back, save your mother. I'll be right here. Guarding the entrance to hell." Simon, ever the good and loyal best friend said.

Claire scoffed at his last sentence, "Trust me, this is nothing like hell."

"Have you ever been to hell?" Simon asked, obviously he thought that she hasn't.

"I guess, it was a one time thing though. I got out pretty soon." Claire said it like it was nothing.

"Oh." Simon breathed out, "I'll just hope that you're joking then."

Clary ignored Simon and Claire's conversation and hugged Simon, who immediately hugged back.

Jace, ether getting impatient or jealous, spoke up: "Clary, you don't keep the silent brothers waiting."

Clary let go of her best friend and walked into the cave with Jace.

"They're getting to be quite the team," Isabelle smirked, "Amusing."

"Not at all." Simon replied, obviously jealous. Poor boy. Claire felt bad for him.

Being completely and hopelessly in love with someone you can never have must suck.

* * *

"So, is cracking someones mind open supposed to take this long? Maybe we, or... you should go check?" Simon asked the Lightwoods, worried for his best friend.

"Jace has it covered." Alec answered, leaning on the wall behind them.

Isabelle chuckled, "Take my word for it. The Silent Brothers are quite unpleasant."

"That's not helping." Claire sighed.

"Not at all." Simon added, looking down at the little campfire they created. "What if Clary can't handle the brothers?" Simon suddenly asked them, panic evident in his voice. "W-What does that-"

"It literally never stops talking." Alec cut him off with a glare.

"Is he always so charming?" Simon asked Isabelle.

"Firstborn. Heavy is the head that wears the crown." Isabelle answered with a smirk, as always.

"Why is he so not rude to Claire? Like it's seriously not fair." Simon shook his head, turning towards Claire, who was sitting on a nearby rock and staring at the small campfire.

"It's cause I'm his best friend ever." Claire muttered, rubbing her temple, crouching down, her eyes closed.

"Claire?" Simon asked her again, and only then did Claire notice that all three of them were staring at her, waiting for an answer.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asked her worriedly. Claire nodded mutely in reply.

"You've been oddly quiet for a while," Alec asked her as well.

"I'm fine." Claire quietly muttered, not meeting their eyes.

* * *

Clary and Jace finally walked out the cave, both seeming quite shaken, terrified almost.

"What happened? What did you find out?" Claire asked in concern, looking from Clary to Jace. Clary only stared at the ground, so Jace decided to answer for her.

"Valentine is Clary's father." Jace informed the two, causing Claire's eyes to widen and lips part.

"Seriously? I swear our lives are some stupid TV show."

"Wait a minute." Alec spoke up, looking between Jace and Clary. "You're telling me that this girl shows up out of nowhere, and that she's Valentine's daughter? Did it occur to you that she might be a spy? This might be part of her plan?"

Alec's accusation made Claire turn towards him swiftly with a glare, "Did it occur to you that you're being _an idiot?"_

"That's enough, you two." Jace tried to stop the argument that was about to start.

"Do you think I planned for my mom to get kidnapped? Or- or for Dot to be taken? Or to have a giant sword dangle over my head and find out that my father is one of the most dangerous people in the world? Really?"

Clary looked like she was about to say something else, but suddenly her eyes widened and she looked towards Alec and Claire, panic visible in her eyes.

"Where's Simon?"

"I told him to stay in the van. I've searched everywhere. I can't find him." Isabelle said, suddenly jumping out of nowhere, a panicked look on her face. Claire's eyebrows furrowed.

"He's gone?" Clary asked in disbelief. "You were supposed to protect him!" She yelled, walking past them in search of Simon. Claire scoffed at her behavior. _Why would she blame Isabelle for that? It wasn't her fault._ "And she's back to being a bitch, again..."

"These mundanes are killing me." Jace muttered, tired of Simon and his problems already, but still followed after Clary, along with Isabelle, Alec and Claire.

"Simon!?"

"Is that the mundanes name?" A voice yelled from somewhere above, making them all instantly turn towards where it came from. The bridge. On it stood a man, holding Simon by his legs, dandling him from the bridge backwards, a woman was stood next to him.

"I'm afraid Simon's coming with us."

"No! No, he's not a part of this!" Clary yelled, running forwards, Jace managing to stop her. Claire wanted to do something, she really did, but there was absolutely nothing she could do to help, at all.

"And it will be my pleasure to kill you unless you return him." Jace threatened, causing Claire to look at him, confused. _I thought he hated Simon._

"Careful, we'd be violating the accords." Alec warned, making Claire turn from Jace to Alec with a look of disbelief. _Now is not the time for accords, Alec._

"I'm afraid your sidekick's quite right. The Night Children have broken no laws. We're negotiating. The mundane, unharmed. In exchange of the Mortal Cup."

"I'm getting tired of this stupid cup already." Claire muttered, glaring at the vampire above.

"And the clock is ticking. Tick-tock, people."

Simon managed to yell out a faint 'Clary' before the vampires disappeared, bringing Simon along with them.

"Simon! No, Simon! Simon!" Clary yelled, still staring at the bridge from where Simon was just seconds ago.

"Yelling his name isn't going to bring him back, Clary." Claire muttered, crossing her arms, earning a glare from her cousin.


	5. Graveyard

**AN**

 **I do NOT own Shadowhunters, all rights go to the creators of the show.**

* * *

"What's with all this stuff? These screens? I mean can any of this help me find Simon?" Clary asked, approaching Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Claire, who were all standing around one table.

"Where is he anyway? Some kind of crypt in hotel Transylvania?" The read head joked, though she didn't sound like she was joking at all.

"Actually, I was Camille's outfit wasn't it, right? They're locals." Jace smirked at her.

"They're in Hotel Dumort, down in Gansevoort street." Isabelle informed, making Clary's eyes widen.

"Then why did we come back here? We have to go there! Let's go, now, come on!" Clary tried to get all of them to follow, but of course, Alec had something to say.

"We need a clave resolution for that."

Claire turned towards him with a look of disbelief, "Do guys need a clave resolution for everything? Like; Oh hey! I'm hungry, let's go eat some pizza!" She imitated a young girl's high pitched voice, "Oh no, we can't. We need a clave resolution for that." She said the last part, in a deeper voice, making a weird face while saying it. Isabelle laughed, Jace smirked and Clary smiled slightly, though Alec did not find it that amusing.

"Is that supposed to sound like me?"

 _"Hell yeah, it's supposed to sound like you!"_

"Guys! We need to stay focused. The four of us can't declare a war with the vamps all by ourselves." Isabelle cut the two off, actually looking serious for once and not having a smirk on her face.

"And we can't react without considering our options. Downworlders are slaves to their impulses. We're not." Alec finished for her.

"Alec, you can't just jump on all the downworlders!" Isabelle scolded, thinking about her beloved seelie friend.

"Oh, that's right. Seelies have their charm apparently." Alec smirked at his sister, her grinning back at him, "Right?" Jace also grinned. Claire smiled at them, they were all grinning, what a rare sight, isn't it?

"Seelies?" Clary asked in confusion, now knowing what the three were talking about.

"Like faeries. The fair folk." Jace explained, which didn't really help at all. But it spiked Claire's interest, so she spoke up.

"Wait, like pixies, elves? Basically anybody half-angel, half-demon, right?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" Jace asked her, curious.

"Sam told me all about them. He loves reading all about things like these." Claire grinned, remembering the times when Sam made her read all those books about supernatural creatures.

"Sam?" Alec asked her in confusion, eyebrow raised, wanting to know who this 'Sam' person was.

"Sam is a close friend of mine, actually he's more like the brother I never wanted." Claire chuckled slightly, "We used to go hunting together all the time with his brother." She smiled, remembering the old days.

"Izzy can tell you all about them, she's got a _thing_." Alec continued their previous conversation with a smirk towards Isabelle's direction.

"We've all got our _things_ , don't we?" Isabelle shot back, a smirk also on her lips, making Alec's smirk slowly disappear.

"Okay, I can't listen to this, Simon has been kidnapped by vampires. I guess I'll just take care of it myself." Clary cut their conversation off and let out an annoyed sigh, turning around towards the exit of the institute.

"Clary, you're gonna get yourself killed." Jace tried to stop the girl. Clary, still, did not stop walking.

"Clary, Simon too." That made her stop, and turn around, walking back towards the table they were all crowded around.

"Then help me. While we consider other options, my best friend is suffering. Is that something shadowhunters understand or am I just being a mundane?" Clary's whole attitude changed, and she seemed more confident and stronger than before.

There was silence for a second or two, the three shadowhunters just glancing at each other, before Jace finally spoke up.

"Clary's right. They made the first move. We're gonna take care of this ourselves. Right now."

"Aren't you going to get in trouble? I mean- how many rules have you broken already?" Claire asked them, crossing her arms, glancing between Jace, Alec and Isabelle.

"A lot. Which is why, this is a bad idea, I-"

"Have you got a better one?" Jace cut him off, "Look. The vamps broke the Accords. They kidnapped a mundie, that's a big no-no. The clave will give us a lecture, and then they'll be glad we did it, come on." He tried to convince them all, though Claire was still very hesitant about all of it.

"Hard to argue with that." Isabelle agreed.

"Even if we went ahead, I don't see how we're gonna get out of here without having to explain where we're going. We need weapons, and we can't let anyone see us get them." Alec added, looking between all of them, excluding Clary.

"I know where to get what we need."

* * *

"A graveyard? We're going to search for weapons in a graveyard? Why?" Claire asked Jace in disbelief, as she looked around the graveyard.

"Because there is a cache of weapons hidden here."

"I hate graveyards. The only time I'm fine with going to graveyards is when I have to burn a body to get rid of a ghost." Claire muttered, crossing her arms. Jace gave her an odd look, before sighing and putting a hand on her shoulder, "Right, why don't you go ahead and try to find Mary Milligan's grave. Alright?"

"Fine, alright." Claire sighed and turned around, walking away from the group, looking around for a grave with 'Mary Milligan' carved onto it.

"Why are there shadowhunter weapons in a graveyard?" Claire heard Clary ask from behind her.

"Because all of the ancient religions recognized demons. Or at least, they used to." Isabelle answered her with a sigh.

"They forgot about their threat because we've been here to protect them. Typical mundane failure of imagination." Alec said. Claire scoffed quietly, _they weren't the only ones protecting humans. Her whole family was human and most of her friends are hunters. Who are human._

"Are you saying we did a too good job? You just can't let up, can you?" Isabelle raised her voice at her brother, the two about to start argument, but thankfully, Jace stopped them.

"You know what? Alec, why don't you go check out by the angel."

Alec didn't say anything, only walked off to where Jace told him to.

Claire sighed, wondering why the hell Alec was even listening to him. _I thought Alec was the older one? Isn't he supposed to be the one making the choices? Jace needs to stay in his lane and stop acting like a leader just to impress Clary_ _._

The huntress continued walking around.


	6. Ninja-Turtle Vampire

**AN**

 **I do NOT own Shadowhunters, all rights go to the creator's of the show.**

* * *

"Jace! Alec! Claire! I think I found it! Mary Milligan!" Clary's voice brought Claire out of her thoughts. She sighed before walking towards the direction Clary's voice came from.

"Hey, where's Isabelle?" Claire asked Jace and Alec when she finally arrived.

"She went to interrogate Meliorn." Jace answered her shortly.

"Beloved servant? Who would want that on a headstone?" Clary asked.

"Someone who is in service to a cause greater than themselves." Alec answered.

"At least she is now," Jace smirked, taking out his stele, "abracadabra."

"Wait, you people actually say that?" Clary asked him, making Claire turn towards her with a look of disbelief, and if you looked really closely, you could see her right eye twitch a little. _Are you freaking serious Clary?_

"No, Clary. We don't."

"Did you seriously just ask that?" Claire asked her cousin, who turned towards her with a confused look.

"What?"

 _"They. Are. Shadowhunters._ Not magicians for heavens sake, Clary!"

Alec and Jace ignored the two cousins bickering and Jace used his stele to open up the cache, revealing a whole bunch of weapons. Clary looked at the weapons in awe, taking one of the seraph blades, the blade immediately lighting up from the shadowhunters' touch.

"Don't touch that. You don't know how to use it." Alec said, about to take the weapon away from the read head.

"What, like at Pandemonium when I killed that demon?" Clary shot back, looking up at Alec. Literally. He was a little taller than Dean, which is quite tall since Dean is 6'1. Claire was secretly impressed, and she was _very close_ to calling him a moose, though she would never admit it.

"You didn't kill-"

"Alec." Alec was cut off by Jace, "I'm gonna show her the right way to use it."  
Claire silently sighed in annoyance. Clary and Jace were cute, yeah, but she did not want to see those two make out. Just teaching someone how to use a weapon does not end without some tension.

"You got what you need here?" Jace asked Alec, who scanned the weapons.

"No. There's no bow here. I need one. I have to rune some arrows. That's back at the Institute. I gotta go."

"I have a bow." Claire spoke up, a smile on her face. The girl had a lot of experience with them, mostly crossbows but regular bows and arrows too.

"You, know how to use a bow?" Alec asked her, finding that hard to believe.

"Of course. Bobby taught me how to use them, the old man has skills." Claire smirked, remembering how many times she had accidentally almost shot Bobby Singer, her father figure. He was very close to her and the Winchesters. Always helping out when he could. Though he was a grumpy old man, he was ready to shoot Claire when she called him a 'tough cookie'.

"Wait. How are you gonna get back to the Institute?" Jace asked Alec, remembering how hard it was for them to actually sneak out with anyone asking them where they were going.

"I'll go through the back. They won't bother me if I'm alone."

"What if I come?" Claire asked, interested and curious in seeing the bow Alec uses, and annoying him as well.

"Why do you want to come?"

"Cause I'm bored, and I like annoying you. And I want to get out of this place."

"Fine."

Claire grinned, already turning towards the gates of the graveyard.

"Wait, I gotta talk to Jace first."

Claire nodded, stopping at the gates and leaning against the wall there, letting all her thoughts run wild. Thoughts about this whole situation she had found herself in. _What a mess._

"Let's go." Alec's voice brought her out of her thoughts. Claire nodded, and silently followed after him.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked, watching as Alec runed the arrows, not understanding how that actually worked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well, you look like you're admiring and appreciating your oh, so amazing arrows that you have somehow, fallen in love with."

Alec sighed, deciding it would be better to just ignore the brunette who just could not shut up for at least 5 minutes.

"Alec," Said a voice from behind them, making Alec swiftly turn around put the arrow on the table, standing in front of it to hide all the other arrows. Claire didn't have to turn around, she was on the opposite side of Alec anyway, leaning against the table, so she saw Hodge approaching already, but knowing that they had no way out of this, decided to not say anything.

"And Claire," Hodge added when he saw Claire, who gave him a little wave and a smile.

"Didn't know you two were here." Hodge said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Uh, yeah- no- I-" Alec stuttered, making Claire laugh slightly and look at him in amusement.

"Don't tell me. I don't wanna have to report you."

"It's just that, you know, Clary is-"

"That girl," Hodge said, starting to get more serious, "is Valentine's-" He cut himself off when the rune on his neck started to burn, causing him to flinch and let out a sound of pain. Claire's eyes widened in concern, but she made no move to help the man.

"The monster's daughter. There must be some reason why the roaches are coming out of the woodwork again, right?" Hodge said, sighing. "I'll leave you to it." The man started walking away, but Alec stopped him.

"Hodge," Hodge turned around, "Thank you."

Hodge smiled slightly, "You remind me of me, Alec. A loyal friend standing in the shadow of the chosen one." Alec scoffed.

Claire decided to back up a bit, feeling a little left out of the conversation.

"Hey," Hodge said, making Alec look at him, "don't make the same mistakes I did. Look where it got me."

Hodge glanced at Claire one last time before turning around and walking away. Claire walked towards Alec slowly.

"You alright?" The brunette asked quietly, looking at him in concern.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Right. Let's go then."

* * *

"This must be the way." Isabelle said, as she opened a door. She, Alec and Claire were inside the vampire's lair, or hotel, whatever they called it. They managed to sneak in, with the help of Isabelle of course, who got the information on how to get into the hotel from Meliorn. However, when Isabelle opened the door, the three saw a group of vampires, who instantly turned their heads towards the door, getting their vamp face on, about to attack, Isabelle and Alec shut the door before the group of blood suckers could get in.

"Maybe our plan wasn't so smooth." Isabelle said, as she and her brother struggled to hold the door open. Claire looked around for something that could help them, her eyes finally landing on one of the pipes that were in the room.

"Isabelle, Alec, one of you give me a seraph blade. Now." Claire instructed, and Isabelle gave her the seraph blade Alec was carrying. Claire held the seraph blade in her hands, watching as the blue light flickered slightly, until it finally stopped and started glowing normally, Claire gripped the seraph blade tighter and cut off a part of the pipes, quickly catching it before it fell and moving closer towards the door Alec and Isabelle were trying to keep shut. "Move!" Claire told them, and the two moved away slightly, Claire quickly put the pipe between the door handle and some other thing. She sighed in relief when she moved away from the door, seeing that the vampires could no longer get it.

"Whoever said, 'the pen is mightier than the sword,' was an idiot." Isabelle said, grinning at Claire, who grinned back.

"When you're right, you're right."

"Do you think they know where we are?" Isabelle asked the two, when they moved away from the door and now stood a few feet away from it, weapons in hand this time.

"That's the idea, right?"

"How long do you think we have to distract them for?" Alec asked as the three watched how one of the vampires was close to breaking down the door, it's arm peeking out.

"Ten more minutes."

"Ten minutes? Are you kidding? We're liquid lunch in five."

"So let's distract them." Isabelle suggested, looking at Claire, then towards Alec.

"So let's distract them." Alec confirmed, and Claire smiled at both of the siblings, gripping her daggers that were in her hands tighter.

Isabelle got her whip ready, and when the vampires finally broke in, the girl shot out her hand, and the whip wrapped itself around one of the vampire's leg, and Isabelle pulled the whip back, the vampire falling down and sliding towards her as well. Alec took out an arrow, quickly shooting one of the vampires before it had a chance to do anything. Claire stabbed the vampire that Isabelle pulled towards her with the seraph blade Isabelle had given her, the vampire letting out a scream before quickly turning into dust and disappearing. Alec shot another vampire.

"This is fun."

"Keep coming boys."

"There's only a few left. We can beat em'." Claire said, raising the seraph blade in her hand to stab another vampire that was running towards them. Isabelle and Alec quickly killed the rest of the demons.

"Come on, we gotta find Jace and Clary." Claire said, the two Lightwoods nodding at her and walking through the now open door. The three jogged through the corridors, looking left and right, trying to find the room Clary and Jace were in. Alec stopped walking when he heard Clary's yell, Isabelle and Claire stopped also.

"This way." Alec led the way, and Isabelle and Claire quickly followed after him. Alec walked in first, ready to shoot the vampire that was holding on to a struggling Clary.

"Okay." Alec merely said, and aimed the bow upwards, letting the arrow go, causing a hole to appear in the wall. The light burned the vampire, causing him to let go of Clary, and him to turn into dust like the other vampires.

Claire turned around when she heard footsteps walking towards her and came face to face with a vampire, letting out a loud yell, she took a few steps backwards, not expecting the vampire. The vamp hissed at the brunette, about to attack, but then the creature suddenly let out a scream, falling down on his knees and disappearing. Looking up from the vampire, Claire saw Alec, holding his bow.

"Thanks." Claire smiled at him, a little out of breath. Alec nodded at her, as if to say 'you're welcome'.

Claire turned around just in time to see Clary kill one of the vampires, causing her to nod slightly, obviously impressed. Suddenly it all went silent, and only then did Claire realize that they have killed all of the vampires in the room, and everyone was now looking at Clary. Jace was staring at her, looking oddly proud.

"I killed him." Clary said quietly, her eyes wide open.

"He was already dead." Jace told her, smirking slightly.

"And, he wanted to kill you." Claire added, pursing her lips.

"Remember that." Isabelle added, walking forwards, stopping when she was next to Jace. "She did great, right?"

"Yeah you did. You should be proud." Jace nodded, agreeing with Isabelle.

"What about me?" Claire asked, raising her hand. The group decided to ignore her. Again.

"Thanks, but, it's not about me. Let's go find Simon." Clary said, looking very determined and turned around, starting to walk towards the room they thought Simon would be in. Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Claire followed after her.

"Oh come on. Why does everyone keep ignoring me?" The huntress pouted, crossing her arms.

"No need to pout about it. You did great too." Alec said, and Isabelle nodded, agreeing with him.

"Thanks!" Claire's eyes brightened and she grinned.

* * *

The group finally reached the room Simon should have been in. And they found him. With a vampire who was holding a knife against his neck. _A very good looking vampire,_ Claire thought. That didn't stop her from being worried for Simon though.

"Simon!" Clary yelled when she saw him, about to run up to him but Jace held her back.

"Clary, that wont do any good."

"Listen to him, Clary Fairchild. Put the weapons away, I've had more than enough of your friend today. I'd love to cut his throat, don't give me a reason." The vampire threatened. Claire looked at the vampire, a confused look on her face. _He looked oddly familiar._

"Put it away." The vampire raised his voice, and this time, Alec, Clary and Jace put their weapons away. Claire decided to step forward, lowering the seraph blade she was still holding, a confused look still on her face.

"Do I know you?" She asked him, "You look really familiar."

The group, including Simon, turned their attention towards her. The vampire looked her up and down, a curious look in his face. She did look familiar to him.

"Wait a minute. You're the weird _ninja turtle_ vampire guy! Raphael!" Claire finally gasped, an amused smile forming on her face, and the vampire rolled his eyes, remembering who the girl was. The group looked between them, obviously confused.

"And you're the annoying hunter that tried to _kill me._ "

Claire rolled her eyes, "Oh come on. I thought you were part of that vampire cult- thing."

"Did we miss something?" Isabelle asked Claire, still confused. Claire turned her attention towards the shadowhunter.

"Oh- I met him on a hunt. Almost killed him too."

"Simon," Clary started to say, all the attention now turning towards the girl. "Simon, are you all right?"

"Well, I wouldn't say all right-"

"Stop talking!" The vampire said, gritting his teeth.

"Now, if you would all just follow me. Let's go."

The group followed after him, Jace shooting Claire an odd look as they did, referring to her little conversation with the vampire, the brunette only shrugged at him.

"Get down there down. Get down there or I'll kill him right now." The vampire yelled, and the group did as he said.

"Look, we're not gonna hurt you! We just want Simon!" Clary tried to reason, trying to get her best friend back.

"I'm glad you do. We don't. We wanted you."

Claire sighed in annoyance, _why is everybody so obsessed with Clary?_

"Well, here I am."

"I said wanted. Not my idea. Now get out, go!"

"Not without Simon." Clary said, refusing to leave without her best friend.

"Shut up! Open that door right now, or I'll kill him."

"Listen to him!" Jace told Clary. This was their only chance of getting out. Alive.

"But Simon will die if-" Clary cut herself off when the light that shined into the room started burning the vampire, causing him step backwards slightly, and hide behind a wall.

"Clary, go!" Simon said, obviously terrified, though he tried his best to hide it.

"Go! Take him! Go!" The vampire decided to let the mundane go. Claire was confused, but she rushed out the door anyway.

Claire sighed in relief when they finally made it out of there, and were now standing on the roof of the building. They haven't been there for too long, but boy has Claire missed the sun.

"Shouldn't we get the hell out of here?" Simon asked, looking at all of them, still a little scared.

"Why, Simon?"

"They're right downstairs!"

"Let them come after us. They'll just turn into a bunch of fried eggs out here. I thought you said you watch movies." Jace said, and Claire had to try and hold in her chuckle.

"Oh my god." Clary breathed out, walking up to Simon and pulling him into a tight hug, "Oh, my god, it's over. It's actually over. I was so afraid I would lose you."

"You know, I'd do anything for you."

"You don't have to die!"

"I'd rather not do that."

Claire chuckled slightly, walking up to the two, "Hate to admit it, but, I'm glad you're back, Simon."

"Me too, Claire-bear. Me too."

Claire sighed at the nickname, still smiling, "I take that back."

Simon and Clary laughed slightly, and hugged each other again. Claire smiled at the two.

"I can't live without you, Simon. My whole life just disappeared, I'm supposed to, be this, other thing, live this other way. You're my best friend." Clary said. And Claire shut her eyes, trying her best not to cringe at her words. She felt really bad for Simon. He had this hopeful look in his eyes, and you could see his heart breaking when Clary said those last words.

 _Friendzoned,_ Claire thought sadly.

"Alec stop!" Jace's yell brought Claire out of her thoughts, her, Clary and Simon instantly looking towards where the two stood. Claire also noticed Isabelle walking away from the two, Claire assumed she just didn't want to hear the two arguing.

"Just stop."

Claire stayed quiet and watched the two, listening in on their conversation, wanting to find out why the hell the two were arguing.

"I'm older than you, Jace. I'm not in your shadow." Alec said, making Clary remember the chat he had with Hodge.

"Damn it, Hodge." Claire whispered, still staring at the two parabatai's.

"If you really feel that way about her, why did you help us tonight?"

Alec stayed silent. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, before eventually, he walked away. Claire crossed her arms and stared after him in confusion. Then looked back at Jace. _Something was not right between those two._


	7. Magnus Bane

**AN**

 **I do NOT own Shadowhunters, all rights go to the creators of the show.**

* * *

Claire decided to go out, breathe some fresh air, after an hour or so, the girl decided to go back, if she could find her way back, that was, of course. She wasn't as far away as she thought she was, which kind of surprised Claire. As she approached the church where the shadowhunters' institute was 'hidden' in, she saw Simon walking out the doors, looking a little sad, a little mad and a little terrified.

"Simon?" Claire yelled, jogging up to him. Simon's eyes widened, and he stopped walking when he heard his name and quickly turned towards wherever the voice came from. He visibly relaxed when he realized that it was only Claire.

"Where are you going?" She asked him, crossing her arms.

Simon hesitated, "I'm leaving." he decided to answer shortly.

"What? Why? You can't leave, it's dangerous." Claire said, looking at him in confusion.

"I can, and I will. You can't convince me otherwise." Simon said sternly.

"Alright, alright, calm down, I didn't even say anything. I just- I don't think that's a good idea." Claire said, raising her hands in surrender.

Simon groaned in annoyance, "Of course. Clary called you didn't she? Told you to try and convince me to not leave? Well guess what, _I can protect myself,_ and I can protect my mom and my sister."

"One, no, Clary did not call me, and two, you can't Simon!" Claire yelled, uncrossing her arms and stepping closer to Simon. "You don't have a seraph blade! You don't have any _runes_ that give you more strength! _You're not a shadowhunter, Simon!"_

Simon was silent for a few seconds, and Claire immediately regretted her words when she saw the look on his face. "Simon-"

"It's fine, you're right, but I don't care, Claire. I'm leaving." He said quietly, his voice shaking ever so slightly. He turned around and walked away before Claire could say anything else, and she didn't bother trying to stop him. She felt bad for saying those words, but she _knew_ she was right. Simon can't protect himself, but still, Claire decided to let him go. She sighed, looking down at the ground. _"Stupid, idiot."_ She muttered to herself, hitting her head. She took a deep breath, before opening the doors to the institute and walking in. The second she walked in, she was approached by a concerned and worried Clary.

"He just left, you were a little late, but did you see him on the way here?" Clary asked her, and Claire took a moment to answer.

"No," Claire finally answered, not wanting to tell the girl that she just let Simon run off. "I didn't see him, sorry."

Clary looked disappointed, but nodded anyway, "It's okay. Thanks for coming anyway." Claire nodded, as if to say 'you're welcome'.

"And it's a good thing you did come." Jace said, approaching the two. "We were just about to search for Magnus Bane."

"Who the hell is Magnus Bane?" Claire asked in confusion, following him and Clary towards wherever they were leading her.

"We think he's the warlock that took my memories." Clary answered her, and Claire slowly nodded, now understanding what was going on. _They were going to find this warlock and get Clary's memories back._

"Magnus Bane." Jace repeated when the three finally made it to their destination. Isabelle, Alec and Hodge were there too, all of them staring at the screen with pictures of who Claire thought was Magnus in front of them.

"He's over three hundred years old, and as you can see, he's not exactly shied away from the pleasures of every century." Hodge informed them, swiping through the pictures.

Claire crossed her arms, tilting her head slightly, staring at the pictures. "Not gonna lie, he's kind of hot."

"His taste are both exquisite, and quite excessive."

"Nice." Claire commented, smirking slightly. The shadowhunters turned their heads towards her, a look of disbelief on their faces. Except for Isabelle, she was smirking.

"What? He's attractive, and looks fun."

"He looks like the downworld's David Guetta." Clary commented, and Claire chuckled slightly.

"Guetta's already a downworlder. Vampire? Ever seen him in the daylight?" Isabelle replied, an amused smile on her face, and Claire chuckled quietly. Alec didn't seem to find it so funny.

"Can you three focus? This is not a joke."

"Someone needs to get slayed." Isabelle muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Slayed or laid?" Claire said, raising her hand. Alec rolled his eyes and Isabelle laughed at the girl.

"Alec's right." Hodge said, making Isabelle stop laughing and the happy mood to slowly fade. "Now, Magnus is one of the most powerful warlocks I've ever known. He has a deep mistrust for shadowhunters."

Claire silently hoped he wasn't like the witches and warlocks she has come across. Which made her think, do these people know that there are other _kinds_ of warlocks, vampires, werewolves and other creatures out there? _Maybe they have a secret club where they all join together and kill some people. Who knows?_

"Well, then why did he help my mom remove my memories? Isn't she a shadowhunter?" Clary asked. _That's actually a good question,_ Claire thought.

"Yes, one of the best." Hodge said, with a slight smile, "But 'help' might not be the most accurate word. Now did Magnus provide a service for Jocelyn? Perhaps. But more than likely, your mother paid Magnus handsomely for his magic."

"Warlocks usually require payment before they help anyone with anything." Jace spoke up, sitting down at the table beside Alec.

"Word from the clave is that most of the warlocks have gone into hiding since Valentine began hunting them." Alec said, his voice, still stoic.

"Valentine must be searching for the warlock, where did Jocelyn-" Hodge started to say, but quickly shut up when the rune on his neck started burning.

"Hodge, your rune. You okay?" Clary asked, worried. Hodge didn't answer her, only nodded slightly.

"So how do we find this warlock?" Claire asked, glancing at everyone around.

"We don't. Magnus finds us." Jace answered her. _Of course, he finds us,_ Claire thought. T _his is basically what happens in every movie where the main characters are in almost the same situation as we were right now._

"We'll set up a meeting, somewhere protected, lure him out of hiding."

"I thought he was one of the most powerful warlocks out there and over three hundred years old. What makes you think he's going to fall for your little plan to lure him out?" Claire asked, and Jace narrowed his eyes at her. _Was she doubting his plan? Yes, of course._

"Well, I know exactly where we could do it." Isabelle spoke up, smirking again, and everyone turned their attention towards her. She stood up from the table she was sitting on, walking over to Hodge and taking the tablet he was holding and swiping the screen a few times. On the big screen, they saw a ..poster for a rave? _How the hell did Izzy do that?_ Claire thought, looking a little shocked.

"A downworld rave. Nice, Izzy."

"And where'd you get that?" Alec asked.

"During my surveillance of the downworlders. From what I hear Magnus likes to party." Isabelle answered without hesitation.

"He'll never go for it. Not with Valentine trying to kill him." Alec disagreed, and Claire rolled her eyes. _Have a little, Alec._

"Of course he 'll blend in. Hide in plain sight." Jace argued. Claire was impressed, _that's actually a very good idea._

"I don't know, it seems-" Clary was still hesitant about the plan.

"Trust me," Isabelle spoke up, causing Clary to look at her, "If Magnus is coming out of hiding, he's going to one of the biggest parties of the year."

"Never underestimate Magnus' hedonism." Hodge said, and to be completely honest, Claire had no idea what that word even meant. "Or his greed." The man added.

"Come with me." Hodge commanded, and the group followed after him to wherever he decided to lead them. Claire stayed behind, walking a little slower than the rest of the group. Though when she managed to catch up with them, she saw Hodge taking out a beautiful necklace from underneath the floor. _How many secret hiding places do these people have?_

"Is that real?" Isabelle asked, staring at the necklace in awe.

"A four karat unheated Burmese Ruby. This necklace has special meaning to Magnus Bane, as it was a gift from his then lover, Camille Belcourt." Hodge informed them.

"That lady that kidnapped Simon?" Claire muttered, and Isabelle nodded.

"What, Camille and Magnus were lovers?" Clary asked.

"Warlock gets around." Jace said, looking a little impressed.

"I can see why." Claire muttered, still staring at the necklace.

"Magnus bought it in 1857 for the price of his London townhouse. Now the jewel, is enchanted by a spell that alerts the wearer to the presence of demons."

"Damn." Claire said, watching as Isabelle took the necklace in her hand, admiring it.

"It's so beautiful."

"Magnus has longed to reunite with this necklace. Offer it to him. He might just take the bait." Hodge said.

"Well, if he sold his London townhouse for it, then he most likely will." Claire agreed.

"I'll send Magnus a fire message to arrange the meeting. We have to get to Magnus before Valentine does." Jace said, and Claire nodded, agreeing with him. The rest of the group seemed to agree as well.


	8. Old Friend

**AN**

 **I DO NOT OWN SHADOWHUNTERS OR SUPERNATURAL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF THE SHOWS.**

* * *

Claire was sitting on the bed in Isabelle's room, while Isabelle was searching through her closet, trying to find the perfect outfit for the rave they'll be attending. They did have to disguise themselves, which meant that they should not look like shadowhunters.

"Jace said you wanted to see me." Clary said as she walked in, and Isabelle and Claire turned towards her.

"Yeah. What are you wearing to the downworlder party tonight?" Isabelle asked, walking towards her.

"I don't know," Clary shrugged, "I was thinking about just wearing this."

Isabelle laughed, looking her up and down, "I don't think so. No downworlder would be caught dead in that. Plus, it's a party, not a poetry slam."

"Damn." Claire muttered, she knew she was going to be Isabelle's next victim, and she was not ready for getting all dolled up for nothing.

"Well, I don't really have any party clothes with me, so-"

"So you'll have to wear mine!" Isabelle grinned, holding up a pink sparkly dress, giving it to Clary, which Claire absolutely hated, that dress looked terrible.

"You realize, one of these days you're gonna have to tell me where and when-"

"When and where what?" Isabelle asked, wrapping a black feathery scarf over Clary's neck then taking it off and walking back to her closet, searching for the perfect dress for Clary.

"Where you get your spending money and when are you letting me go to a store?"

"Clary." Isabelle said, now holding a short, tight black dress. Clary's eyes widened at the dress.

"Okay, that dress is way to tight."

"It's stretchy. Put it on." Isabelle simply said, handing her the dress.

"Ugh, fine." Clary's agreed, walking behind a white folding screen.

Isabelle went and picked up a pair of black high heels.

"I don't know, Isabelle, I think I'm more of a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl." Clary said as she put on the dress. The redhead finally walked out, looking extremely uncomfortable and walked in front of a mirror. Isabelle and Claire grinned at the girl.

"You're so lucky to have such a flat chest. I can never wear that without a bra." Isabelle commented and Claire chuckled quietly.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay!" Isabelle then stood up with a grin, "Claire's turn!"

Claire groaned, "Ugh, no, I look fine, right?"

"You look like a shadowhunter, which is not something you should look like." Isabelle said.

"Fine, I'll dress up, but only if you let me pick the clothes."

"Deal."

Claire smiled, walking to Isabelle's closet, searching for the perfect thing to wear. She wasn't going to wear a dress, of course. She was just going to try and find something that looked nice, and wasn't a dress. Eventually, Claire came across a nice black jumpsuit. She smiled, grabbing it.

"I'm wearing this." She said, showing the jumpsuit to Clary and Isabelle.

"It's nice. I like it." Clary said, nodding.

"It's a little too much, don't you think?" Isabelle asked, staring at the dress with a judgemental look.

"No. It's perfect!" Claire said, and walked behind the folding screen, putting on the jumpsuit. When she finally did, she walked out and immediately walked towards the nearest mirror, smiling at her reflection. She liked the outfit. Way better than a dress. Isabelle and Clary smiled as well, it was perfect.

"You still need shoes." Isabelle said, her arms crossed.

Claire's eyes widened in panic, "I am not wearing heels! How will I be able to run in them?"

"Come on, Claire. If Clary can run in heels, so can you." Isabelle smiled.

Claire sighed, "Fine. You can choose the heels." The brunette sat down on Isabelle's bed, watching as the shadowhunter looked around for the perfect pair of heels.

"Got it!" Isabelle yelled, and handed Claire a pair of heels. They weren't too high, not too short ether. Claire smiled, taking the heels and putting them on. She stood up, walking around for a little bit, _they weren't that uncomfortable._

"Great! You're all set and ready to go." Isabelle grinned.

"Somebody's looking badass." Jace said, mostly to Clary, walking into the room, making Clary and Claire jump in surprise, not expecting him.

"Oh, thanks." Clary replied, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"She cleans up well." Isabelle praised, standing next to Clary, "They both do."

"I'm gonna go see Alec, he never knows what to wear to these parties ether." Isabelle smirked, glancing at Claire out of the corner of her eye. Claire replied with a look of confusion, Isabelle gestured towards Clary and Jace with her head, and Claire nodded, her eyes widening in realization.

"Yeah, I'll join you." Claire said, going along with Isabelle's plan. They walked out of the room, leaving the two lovebirds alone.

"You're trying to get Clary and Jace to hook up?" Claire asked as they walked through the hallways of the institute.

"Maybe."

"It's a good plan, I have to admit. The two are cute together."

"Right!"

Claire and Isabelle finally reached their destination. Alec was getting the weapons ready. He was inspecting some of his arrows.

"Pick a weapon. I suggest your whip." He said to Isabelle. "You too, unless you already have your daggers ready?" He said to Claire, who nodded.

"Yep, all set and ready to go." She said, showing him the daggers she hid.

"What's wrong with you?" Isabelle asked, noticing how he was acting a bit more gloomy and grumpy than before.

"Nothing."

"We're going to a downworlders rave." Isabelle started.

"You could be a bit more excited, you know?" Claire finished for her.

"It's a mission not a party."

"Yeah, whatever." Isabelle shrugged, rolling her eyes. "Before Clary got here, every day was the same. Go on a mission, kill demons. Go on a mission, kill demons. At least now things are interesting."

Claire could relate to that. That was basically her life. Find a hunt, kill the monster, repeat. Every day. And what did she get for it? Nothing. She has had to disguise herself as an FBI agent, a police officer, a drunk party girl. She was used to it, so the whole 'going to a rave for a mission' wasn't that exciting or new for her.

"Interesting? Alec scoffed, "Valentine is alive and actively seeking the Cup. He threatens our entire world. And we're helping his daughter. Who, by the way, we have no reason to trust. And who showed up out of nowhere. On top of that, we're gonna end up overpaying some warlock who may or may not have the information we need. So, no, Izzy, I don't find it interesting."

"What about me?" Claire asked, holding and looking at one of the arrows.

"You're just- _\- you._ " He sighed. Claire huffed, _I thought we were besties, Alec._

"Whoa. Feel better now?" Isabelle asked, looking up at him.

"No, I don't." Alec denied. Isabelle smirked at him, knowing the actual answer. "Okay, maybe a little."

Claire chuckled, putting the arrow back on the table.

"You can't keep bottling thins up, Alec." Isabelle said seriously.

"It's only a matter of time before they explode." Claire muttered, letting out a sigh. She knew exactly how that worked. That's what Dean always did, or does. Bottles things up, and eventually explodes.

"And not the fun kind of explode." Isabelle added.

"All right, let's go. And we're not going for the music." Alec said, walking away from the two. Claire sighed, glancing at Isabelle, before following after him, and Isabelle followed after Claire.

* * *

"Blend in, but keep your weapons ready." Jace said as they walked in. Lights were flashing and people were dancing, it looked it like a regular rave, but it obviously wasn't. The place was crawling with downworlders. Isabelle and Alec went the other way, Clary, Jace and Claire went straight to Magnus.

"Magnus." Jace yelled, Magnus turning towards him, seeing the three approaching.

"Clary Fairchild. You've grown into a beautiful young woman." He greeted Clary.

"Magnus Bane, so you're the one who stole my memories." Clary snapped.

"At your mothers request. She knew the risk."

"I like this guy." Claire muttered to Jace, who rolled his eyes.

"And who might you be?" Magnus asked, turning his attention to Claire.

"Claire Winter. And you're Magnus Bane. It's a pleasure to meet you." Claire said, holding out a hand for him to shake, which he did.

"Same goes for you." He smiled, then turned towards Jace, "Show me the jewelry, shadowhunter."

Jace took out the necklace, and Magnus was about to grab it, but Jace stopped him, "Give Clary back her memories, and you get the jewelry."

"I have to confirm it's authenticity." Magnus said, holding out his hand.

Jace looked hesitant, but gave him the necklace anyway. Magnus looked at the other side of the necklace, the word 'amor' written on there.

" _Amor verus numquam moritur._ " Magnus spoke, and Claire chuckled silently. _Latin._

"True love cannot die." Claire translated, the three turning their attention towards her, surprise on each of their faces. "What? I read." Claire simply shrugged. She was injured on a hunt one time, so she had to stay with Bobby Singer for a week or two, so he taught her Latin by giving her a book in latin and forcing her to read them and try to understand, after a while she began to understand it.

"You. I like you." The warlock said, and Claire smiled.

"Oh, how I've missed this jewel." Magnus said, admiring the necklace.

"Now it's your turn to pay up." Clary spoke up, looking very determined.

"I wish I could retrieve your memories, but I no longer have them."

"What? Where are they?"

"I fed them to a memory demon for safe keeping."

Claire couldn't help but laugh. "He still got the necklace. That's one sly warlock."

"I try." Magnus smirked.

"Why the hell would you do that? Jace asked, glaring at the warlock.

"To protect Clary and the Cup!" Magnus said it like it was obvious, "If Valentine ever captured me, he could torture Clary's memories out of me. Just like he tortured Dot."

"True." Claire muttered, crossing her arms.

"Tortured? Wait is Dot okay?" Clary asked, her eyes wide, already fearing the worst.

Magnus turned to look at her in confusion, "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Claire asked, confused.

"Dot is dead."

Claire was shocked to say the least, she expected the so called 'Dot' to survive all of this with how highly Clary was talking about her. She seemed like a very badass warlock. Guess she just wasn't that strong.

"What? H-how do you know?" Clary asked, not believing the warlock at first.

"I can't feel her magic anymore. Valentine killed her because she would not betray your mother." Magnus answered, feeling a little bad got the girl.

"Oh my god." Clary muttered, her wide eyes beginning to tear up. She quickly blinked the tears away.

"Come with me, Clary." Magnus suddenly said, and Claire looked at him in confusion. What was he trying to do?

"My lair can offer you protection no shadowhunter ever could."

Clary shook her head, completely against the idea: "No! No, I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Don't be a fool. Your mother would want you to live." Magnus tried to convince the girl.

Clary turned towards Claire, silently asking for her opinion. Claire shrugged. _It was Clary's choice, not hers._ Though if she was in Clary's place, she would have probably went with him.

"Then help me get my memories back from whatever demon you gave them to."

"Valentine is hunting you too. And every moment we're outside my lair's protection, is a moment Valentine gets closer to finding us. Come with me. I wont offer again." Magus kept on trying to get the redhead to follow him.

Clary glared at the warlock, "No. No, I wont hide from my problems and nether should you."

Claire sighed, running a hand through her hair in annoyance, they were both kind of right. "Watch out!" A voice brought her out of her thoughts, and Claire instantly ducked out of instinct.

An arrow shot past them, straight into a demon. Claire looked towards the direction it came from. Alec. Of course it was him firing the arrow. He walked towards the creature to retrieve his arrow. Magnus and Claire watching him as he did.

"Who are you?" Magnus asked, staring at the shadowhunter. Claire couldn't blame him, Alec was quite hot, and an amused smile appeared on her face at the little comment Magnus made. When Alec turned around, Magnus finally snapped back to reality, turning around to face the portal he created, about to walk in.

"Magnus wait! - You're my only hope!" Clary yelled out, trying to stop the warlock.

"Valentine found us. I warned your mother this might happen."

Jace crossed his arms and let out a scoff. Claire inspected him silently. "What's your problem?"

The blond was quiet for a few seconds, not looking at her, before actually turning around to face her, his eyes narrowed. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you, Jay Jay, I'm just not particularly excited about your existence." Claire answered with a shrug. Jace rolled his eyes at her answer.

By the time Claire turned back to Clary and Magnus, she noticed the warlock had already disappeared through the portal. She sighed.

"Well. Time to go." Claire muttered, turning around to exit the club, walking past Alec and Isabelle, knowing that their little plan had already failed.

She didn't really feel like comforting her cousin about it ether. She didn't feel like doing anything.

Claire made it out the backdoor of the club, the rest of the squad following after her. She walked away as Clary started throwing a fit, and leaned against a nearby wall, staring up at the now dark sky.

She looked back just in time to see Alec and Jace doing their parabatai tracking. She walked towards Isabelle with a questioning look, gesturing towards the two parabatai's, silentlu asking what they were doing.

"Parabatai tracking. They're tracking Magnus together." She answered, a grin on her face. Claire nodded. They finally managed to track down Magnus, and Claire didn't miss the look Alec had as Jace walked away.

The team followed after Jace silently, no one saying a word. It was only a little awkward. Claire hoped it was anyway.

They finally arrived to the place Magnus was hiding at, and just then Claire's phone started ringing. She cringed slightly, knowing everyone was now looking and glaring at her.

"I'll be right back."

She walked away from the shadowhunters, answering the call, knowing who it was already. She had talked to him before, while she was away from everyone else.

"Hello?"

 _"Claire! Finally."_

"Dean! Hey. I am so sorry, I meant to call but I was a little busy and I forgot and-"

 _"Hey, hey, it's fine. I just needed to ask and tell you something."_

"What is it?"

 _"Look, I don't think I can stay here any longer. Me, Sam and Bobby are gonna try and figure out what the hell it was that pulled my sorry-ass outta hell."_

"Yes, of course. I understand that."

 _"But I need to know if you're coming back anytime soon. I mean, I know you're busy and all that back there with your cousin, but I need to know if you're gonna stay there for quite a while, or coming back to hunting as soon as you're done with the business with your cousin?"_

"I- uh. I'm not really sure yet, to be honest. I haven't thought about it. But I will! Dean, just, I'll call you back when I make up my mind, is that okay?"

 _"Yeah, yeah. Take all the time you need."_

"Thank you, Dean! I gotta go now. Bye."

* * *

By the time Claire finally found her way to the warehouse Magnus was hiding in, and the room they were in, were the shadowhunters and warlock ready to teleport to some other hidden lair of Magnus'.

"I'm here! I am here and I am ready to go." Claire said as she walked in and sat down on one of the sofas. Isabelle grinned at the girl and Magnus chuckled. Alec almost smiled.

"Finally. Took you long enough." Jace said, his arms crossed. Claire winked at him and smirked

"I may take my time but I don't regret it."

The warlock began to make some sort of magical movements with his arms, a blue light glowing from his hands. Claire could have sworn she felt a little earthquake. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, everything was different. They were ether in another place now.

"Cool." She muttered.

"Ah, much better," Magnus said as he looked around their new location, "after each move, I get the itch to redecorate. Normally, I love a dirty lair, but this one is just sloppy."

Magnus took a subtle look at Alec, who didn't sat anything, only continue to stare with a confused look. Claire chuckled, getting the not so subtle hint Magnus was throwing at Alec.

The warlock then walked over to Isabelle, the necklace he had received at the club in his hand.

"I believe in payment for services rendered. Thank you for defending the warlocks."

"I couldn't." Isabelle said, although it was obvious she very much could.

"Oh, but you could. The Lightwoods have been wearing this for years." Magnus said, giving Isabelle the necklace.

"Besides, this would look silly on your brother." Magnus added quietly, causing Isabelle to smirk and Claire to chuckle, she was still sitting on the sofa next to Isabelle, so she could hear the two.

"About, Alec, is he more of a flower or cologne, man?" Magnus asked, and Claire couldn't help but answer.

"Not really sure about that, but I do know that he is a _great_ kisser." She said, a little too loudly, causing the shadowhunters to look at Alec, who merely shrugged cluelessly in response.

Magnus laughed, turning his attention towards her.

"What about you? You go for the more flower or cologne type?"

Claire shrugged, "I guess you could say I swing for both teams."

Isabelle was surprised by her answer but smiled anyway. _The more you know._

"Okay, so. How do we summon a memory demon?"


End file.
